Revive My Heart
by Stacy McMahon
Summary: Bailey meets Mark Calaway when her car breaks down. One night turns into a whole lifetime of ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

present time

My life as nurse has always been interesting. I love my job and never imagined giving it up, but as I look at my husband who is laying beside me. I must say that it was worth it. He was a brooding man sometimes, and some people didn't understand the man outside of the ring known as Mark William Calaway. Some women would love to be in my shoes but ask me why he chose a simple girl from Savannah, Georgia I have no idea why. I remember the day we first meet it seemed like ages ago but in reality it was only the year of 1997. I had just finshed nursinf school and I eas exhausted. Graduation was in two days and I was a completely happy. My dreams had finally come through and things were starting to look up until one faithful night.

Year of 1997

Listening to the raido and flipping through the channels I don't see the object in the middle of the road and hit it hard. My tire goes flat and I know that I fucked my rim up. Just great! I think to myself I had just graduated nursing school, graduation is two days away and now another thing to add to my list of endless fucking bills! I pull over to the side of the road and cut my car off, it was 11pm at night on a long stretch of road off the beaten path i guess you could say in Savannah, Georgia. I light up a cigarette and step out of my car hoping that maybe somebody would rescue this damsel in distress. It seemed like hours before one car actually slowed down and appeared to be stopping but quickly speed off. I roll my eyes and groan, might as well start walking now I say to myself. I had called the towinf company but that had been hours ago and still nobody had showed up. I had just grabbed my stuff out of my car when a car pulls up behind me. It was kind of creepy not really knowing who was behind the wheel or what in the hell they had in store for me. Mark sees her and he is breath taken with her, no she was not model skinny and blonde but the girl was beautiful. Was long hair that fell to her shoulders, hips, breasts and an ass that he would love to smack!. He shakes his thoughts clear and he climbs out of the rental car he apporaches the woman and she looks scared. Hell he couldn't blame her it was past 12am the morning and her car was broke down he would be scared too. This man is really tall I think to myself as I look up at the stranger. He was very handsome, he had piercing green eyes, lomg hair that was down to his shoulders and was dyed black but its natural auburn color was coming through and a goatee that she would love to feelbon various parta of her anatomy. I shake my thoughts clear leta not go there. "Hey my name is Mark, I noticed you needed some help Im not meaning to scare you". I shake the man's hand lord have mercy his hands were big enough to...get your mind out of the gutter Bailey! "My name is Bailey. Yea I hit something in the road and I know I messed up my rim. I called the towing company over two hours ago and they haven't showed up". Mark grabs his cell and rings a buddy of his that lived in Savannah. "Hey Dude. Yes I need your help man". My buddy should be here in less than 10 minutes" " thank you this means so much to me"! As we are waiting for his buddy to show up we make small talk."so what do you do for a living Bailey"? "Well I just finshed nursing school. I graduate two days from now". "Wow a Registered Nurse. Takes a lot of heart to do that". I go to say something but his friend pulls up with a tow truck. "Hey man". Mark says as he shakes hands with the guy. "What happened"? "I was driving down the road and I didn't see what was in the road and I hit it. ". "Ok well we will get you taken care of". Mark walks over with the truck to the guy whose name is John. I grab what I need from the car and hand the keys to John. "Don't worry about anything else. It has all been taken care of. I watch John pull off as Mark approaches me. "Hop in I will give you a ride back to your house. " I follow Mark to the car and be opens the door for me and I climb in. He slides behind the wheel and starts the car. "Mark once again thank you so much I don't know how to repay you"! Mark looks at me like he is offended. "Sweetie please, you don't owe me a thing." I saw him how to get to my apartment and he pulls into the parking lot. "Would you like some coffee or something? I know its late but I figured the least I could do was offer you food or coffee and a place to sleep". "Sure thing sweetheart". We both climb out of the car and I grab my house key from my purse and unlock the door. Mark takes in the meger settings of the apartment, he closes the door behind him. "I know its not much but its home...for now until I save up enough money to buy a house". I say as I start a fresh pot of coffee. I fixed us a later dinner of chilli and corn bread which had been cooking in the crock pot all day. I watch Mark inhail his food and laugh as I fix him another bowl. "So Mark I nver asked you what you do for a living". "Iam a professional wrestler". I look at him like I'm lost what was professional wrestling? "You mean to tell me you have never watch the wwf"?! I feel embarrassed but I didn't have cable tv so I missed out on a lot of stuff. "Well I all my money has been put into my schooling so there isn't much left for anything else". Mark then realized why her apartment looked so meger . Mark felt sorry for the girl but at least she had finshed school. Mark grabs the girl by her hand and pulls her down into his lap. "Has anybody ever told you your beautiful"? I blush, no nobody hsd ever told me I was beautiful. "No I have always been told I'm too fat". Mark snorts whoever told her that needed to be kicked in the shorts! ."Shit. Dont listen to what anybody tells you. You are beautiful" I bow my head, I was not use to this kind of attention from a man. "How old are you darling"? "I turned 22 last month". Mark squeezes the girl's thigh, "wow you look a lot younger". Mark says as she brushes the girls dark curl from her face then he kisses her. She pulls away from him not sure what to think, there was no way she could still be a virgin at 22! "Bailey. ..are you a virgin"? I blush all they way to my roots, how in the hell did he know. He knows from the eay she is blushing that she is. "Yes.I'am". Mark already had a hard on and hearing her say she was in fact a virgin made hia cock stiffen even more. He had never had a virgin before...this could be very interesting..Things for him seemed to be working out great. He could make and mold this girl into anything he wanted her to be. "Just let me show you want to do" Mark stands the girl up and strips her shirt and her pants off and she trembles as his fingers run along her pantyline. Mark speads her legs further apart and he kisses her and she lets hI'm direct her. She moans his tounge plundets her mouth and she respondes by doing the. Mark kisses down between her breasts which made him ache to be burried somewhere, she had some amazing clevage. Mark slides her panties off and he groans, she was shaven completely. "Shit girl I'm about ready to bust and we are just getting started". Mark kisses her again she places her hands on his shoulders and he runs his thumb over her clit. Bailey was in a worldwind, she had never had a desire to do anything with a man until she was married but Mark changed her mind about that. The girl was smoking hot and wet as Mark slips two fingers inside of her. She feels strange and she bucks her hips forward seeking more. Mark places his hands on her hips stilling her movments "Easy Bailey we have all night". Mark takes her by the hand and takes her in the bedroom she flicks on the bedside lap and it casts a light glow over the room. He lays her on the be d her ass on the edge, he slides between them and parts her legs. "I'm going to love you with my mouth first Bailey". As Mark says that he flicks her nub with his tounge, Bailey moans as he slips his fingers back inside of her. Bailey runs her fingers through his hair and holds his head in place as she feels a strange sensation begin in the pit of her stomach. Mark brings her to edge and then stops and she pouts. Mark kisses her letting her taste herself. "I'm not done Bailey. I'm going to fuck you now Bailey. Its going to hurt for a second but then you will fill amazing after that". Bailey stares at him as he strips off his clothing and she tries to crawl away at seeing just how well endowed he is! "Its ok Bailey this guy right here is going to make you feel really good". Mark says as he shifts between her legs and probes at her entrance, she fills him as he starts to push inside of her. Mark groans as he feels how tight she really is, Mark kisses her as he shoves the rest of the way in breaking through her barrier and beings to move in and out of her. Bailey moans as she wraps her legs around his waile, she can feel thst strange sensation again but this time it starts to spread. Bailey wraps her arms around his middle bringing him closer to her as she arches her back as Mark kisses her and massages her breasts. Mark can feel her body growing taunt with each thrust he makes. "Let go Bailey...it will feel great". Mark says as she lets ho and screams out her pleasure as her body trembles and shakes her orgasm. "Shit I forgot to use a condom". "I'm on birth control have been for years". Mark kisses her and he wraps his arms around her pulling her against him. She was sweet in every kind of way and he was going to make damn sure he would always be the one fullfling all of her needs. Mark woke her up several times during the night and each time was better than the last. "I want you to blow me Bailey". I look at him confused, he places me on my knees in front of him. His shaft looked even bigger from this point of view. Bailey stuck her tounge out and licked it finding what she was doing a little strange. But Mark directed her and showed her what to do and when he exploded in her mouth shooting his seed deep in her throat. She took that as a sign that she did the right thing. I was exhausted when I finally did fall asleep and I had so much to do today! I wake up the next morning all tangled up I laugh as I feel his arms tighten around me. I was sore...really sore but I felt so good. "I got to get a shower". "I will join you". I roll out of bed and he follows. I quickly turn on the water and step under the hot spray, which feels amazing on my tender body. "You sore baby". Mark whispers in my ear as he lathera my body up, making sure he focuses on the parts that are extra tender. Then I turn and wash him, as I make way down his body. I still can't get over how big he is "Makes you wonder how it fits huh"? I nod my head as he looks at me and he laughs. "Well you were really wet last night and plus yall also give birth" I nod my head as we finish and we climb out dry off and get dressed. I had to go get my stuff for graduation. Mark took me wherever I needed to go today and on top of that he insisted on paying for everything which was driving me crazy. I asked help from no one it was just the way I was, but Mark told me to just be quiet and let him take care of me. There was no arguing with Mark. He took me out to lunch and then we went to pick up my graduation rehurshal which took about an hour. Mark waitied patiently, which really surprised me Mark did not seem the type to sit around and wait on anybody. We head out the door of the arena and he opens my car door for me, and we head back to my apartment. Mark pins me against the wall and picks me up. I wrap my arms and legs around him. "We need to talk before I leave for work". I nod my head and he carries me to the couch he sits me so that I'm straddled on his lap facing him. "Bailey, I don't want this to be a one time thing. I would like to continue to see you. My career is taking off and I want to put that first". Mark kisses me and I feel myself melting damn the man could kiss. "I wont be here for your pinning ceremony. But anytime I need to be checked I will ask for Nurse Bailey". I laugh as he runs his hands through my hair massaging my scalp. I truly could not wait until my pinning ceremony then I knew exactly which hosptial I wanted to work at. The same one my mother and grandmother had worked at. My granny died when I was 16 and my mom died a year later. My dad was not in the picture and I doubt he would even show up for my pinning ceremony. But that didn't matter to me at this point I was ready to move on with my life and it looked like mark was going to help me. But there was talk about long term just something that suited him for the moment and if that's what made him happy thrn I was more willing to be what he needed me to be. Mark makes fast work of my shirt and unzips my skirt and practically rips my panties off and shoves inside of me. I groan as I arch my back and begin to ride him "god mark...harder". I moan out as he suckes a nipple into my mouth, he cups my ass and he thrusts up into me causing my walls to constrict around him as I scream out my release. Mark makes one last thrust and he cums, his head is laying on my breast as my fingers are playing with his hair. Sex was never really my thing...until Mark introduced me the pleasure it can really bring someone. I'm laying on the couch whilr Mark is taking a shower, he had to leave today in order to make his flight. I had baked him some snacks to tode him over until he got where he needed to be. I was tired we had made love off and on the whole weekend and I had loved every second of it. Mark sets his bag down in the living room and motions for me to come to him. He grabs me and kisses me hard I moan as I can already feel my body responding "Be good Bailey. I will be back in about a month". I nod and watch to walk out the door. I sigh and go take a shower and get ready for bed tomorrow I would officially be a Registered Nurse.

2 months later

I had landed an awesome job at Georgia Regional Savannah hospital on the cardiac unit. Mark had just left after spending the entire week with me. He had somehow pulled in a favor for me at the hospital and got me a full week off with pay. I didn't question even though I had just started the job. I shake my thoughts clear as I shower and get ready for work, I had switched to 8 hour shifts instead of 12 which was great for me! I loved the people I work with they were petty much some of the people I went to nursing school with which was also an added bonus. Mark had arrived Monday night and as soon ad he had arrived had taken me on the kitchen table. Mark was rough sometimes but he was very...good also. I had brought a house this past weekend and had a lot of stuff to get moved as soon as I got home from work. I pour myself coffee in my to go cup and head out the door. The house I had brought was a little much but I wanted a place where I could have company over and not worry about getting robbed when you left your apartment. I smile as I pull up and can only pray that this day files by. The day went pretty smoothly we were busy busy busy but thst was usually everyday. At 5pm I hit the door and don't look back. I pull up to my apartment and I already see movers there. "What are you doing"? I ask the tall blonde and the shorter man look at me. "We are friends of Mark. He sent us to help you saI'd you had just started work as a nurse and had a lot going on". I roll my eyes only Mark could pull something off like this."You must be Bailey. My name is Shawn and this is Kevin". I both look at them with my arms crossed "I take it yall are also professional wrestlers"? They look at me like Im not normal. "I'm sorry I guess yall are use to women falling all over you and wanting to bed you". But all three can't keep a straight face and we bust out laughing. "Thank you guys so much for helping me. I was worried I really didn't havr anybody to help me." I say as I pick up where they left off. Two hours later everything is packed up and we are on our way to the new house. "Wow this is a big change from where you were living Bailey". Shawn says as we start taking boxes in the house. "Mark told us he meet you when you were broke down on the side of the road". "Yes I had hit something in the road and fucked my rim up. Mark was my hero that night". I say as we bring the last of the boxes in. "Does Mark spank your butt for using such launage". Kevin asks as he and Shawn have already set up my bed frame, matress, and box springs. I was so thankful for the help. "Iam 22 years old...Mark really doesn't have a say in certain areas of my life.". "Is that really what you think"?. I turn and Mark is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and all I can think of "I hope he does spank me, I mighy like it"! I almost drop the box of dishes iam carrying but Mark takes it from my hand and sets the box to the side, wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me toward him. He whispers in my ear "I have a lot to teach you tonight". I blush as he kisses me lightly on the lips and we finsh setting up everything. I wasn't expecting to be moved in one whole day but it all worked out for the best. I had hired decorators come in yesterday and set up the other rooms and all the rooms looked great. I had just purchased a 6 bedroom 5 bathroom house. It was so beautiful. It had a heated pool, pool house which was like an extra house. 3 car garage, play room which I had made Mark's man cave. Shawn and Kevin already planned on crashing at my house tonight. "If you guys hear us tonight just ignore it". Mark says as he picks me up and carries me toward the bedroom. I'm laughing the whole time as he closes the door behind him and he sets me on my feet. "How has work been baby"? Mark asks as he begins to strips me of my clothing I can't can't think of anything beyond his hands on my body. "I asked you a question Bailey". Mark says as he turns me around so that I'm in front of him. He cups and massages my breasts. I moan as I lift my arms up and wrap them around him. He kisses my neck "so I don't have control over you". Mark says as his fingers find my nub and rub. "Who do you belong to Bailey". Mark asks as he slips a finger up inside of me. I moan as I feel my body quickly responding "you aren't answering Bailey". Mark backs up until he gets to the bed, he sits on the edge and brings me down on his lap. He runs his hands over my ass and slides a hand between my thighs. "You have been a bad girl Bailey. I'm going to light your ass up". Mark says as he lands one slap to my ass cheek, as much as it stung each slap turned me on that much more. "You will do as I say Bailey". And he lands one last slap to my ass check. As soon as he sits me up, I attack kissing him hard as he falls back on the bed. "My girl likes to have her ass smacked". Mark says as I can feel his hardness pressing into my thigh. I make work of his clothes and immediately slide down on top of his shaft. "Oh god Mark...you feel so good" I moan out as I lean backwards allowing him more access as he rubs my nub and I cum...hard and fast as my mind is realing. Mark soon follows as he turns me on my side and we cuddle. "My baby feel better"? Mark says as he rubs my back. I nod my head as he wraps an arm around my waist and we fall asleep wrapped up together. Im waking up from a very pleasurable dream my body feels tight with pleasure as my back arches off the bed. "That's it baby".. Mark says as he slides fully into me. I groan as I come fully awake and he is on top of me riding me, pumping in and out hard and fast. "Your so tight baby". Mark says as he kisses my lips, I wral my arms around his neck deepening the kiss as I wrap my legs around his waist. I felt so many emotions for this man that I barely knew. Of course I had never been with anybody but him did my feelings mean I was crazy? Mark twists my nipple and I cum screaming out my release as Mark also does falling down on top of me. He awakens me off and on all night like that, this man's appetite for sex was incredible I have my heard my girl friends talk about sex but from what I can remember about those conversations all of my friends were dissatisfied because once or twice was enough for their guys. I shake my thoughts clear and look at the clock it was going to be an awesome weekend for me. I really couldn't wait to show Mark his man cave!


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot today in Georgia and I welcome the cool air of my house as I enter and plop down on the couch. Work had been really busy today so I was exhausted, I needed a long hot shower and a red glass of wine, I get up off the couch and strip of my clothing on my way up the stairs. It had been 9 months since I had meet Mark and I felt like we should be getting more out of the relationship but Mark's career was taking off and so was my nuraing career. I wash my hair and lather up the rag and wash my body. Tonight I was having dinner with Miranda and Martina which should be very interesting, I didn't realize they were huge fans of the wwf and they were begging me to get tickets to a show. I laughed and told them that the next time I was Mark I would ask him for tickets. I climb out of the shower and dress I had a feeling I was going to be bombarded with questions tonight. "Girl you have got to tell us we have been dying to know...ia he hung"? I blush scarlet red "oh my gosh you guys...I don't have anybody else tp compare him with". We all laugh "I think I love him". Martina and Miranda look at each other and gasp. "Its way to soon for that chick! It hasn't even been a year. You just love the way he fucks you". I have a shocked look on my face those two and their teasing knew no end! I get home that night around 12am and I strip off my clothes and fall into bed...I missed Mark and was ready to see him again...

New Years Eve 1997

"Happy New Year baby". Mark says as he kisses me. I moan as I wrap my arms around my neck. "Happy New Year Mark". I couldn't not believe that it was fixen to be 1998. Mark had spent the last week with me and I was on cloud 9. It was just me and him no Kevin or Shawn, No Martina or Miranda just me and Mark. "I'm going to spend welcoming the New Year by fucking you...hard Bailey". Mark already had me naked and turned on his hands had been all over me, teasing me, working me up until I felt like exploding! "Not yet baby...we have all night long". He pins me again the wall as and slides down to his knees, he looks up at me flicks his tongue over my nub. I moan and buck my hips against him. He slides one finger, then another and fingers me while sucking on my nub. He places my leg over his shoulder and I grab thr back of his head holding him in place. "Oh...Mark...hmmmm". He stops but picks me up and pins me against the wall and shoves into me. He sets a steady rhythm of pounding in and out of me "Fuck...Bailey I'm going to cum"! Mark roars as he shoots his seed in my belly but he continues to slam into me already hard again. Mark's hands cup my ass "come on baby...let go for me". Mark says as he kisses me and I fall apart in his arms and I go limp, "that feel good baby". Mark says against my throat, I nod ad he sets me on my feet but my legs feel lime jello. He laighs and catches me and carries me to the bed and he gathers me in his arms. I was tired but I knew Mark was far from done! I wake up the next morning and I roll over expecting to find Mark beside me but he is gone. I frown he never left before I was awake, I see a note on the pillow next me I grab it and read it.

Bailey

I had to leave town early for an autograph session. I have left tickets and backstage passes for you and your friends. I didn't want to leave your side but I will see you in a couple of days. By the way you don't have to worry about work for a month you are coming with me on the road your supervisor said it was ok. Behave Bailey or my hand will be ready to spank that ass.

Yours Only

Mark

I sigh as I look at the clock and burry my face in my pillow I had a really long week ahead of me. I get up and decide that today is a good day to clean. I change sheets, wahs clothes, dust, sweep, and mop this way my mind stayed off of missing Mark. I could only hope work passed by quickly, they were so many rumours spreading around the hospital, many of them wondering how was it I could request off like I could and who was it that kept vouching for me. I really didn't care what they thought of me, I was there to do a job not make friends. the day ends and I breathe a sigh of relief, I hit the door and don't look back. I get home and take a shower and eat a salad with grilled chicken. I drink a cup of coffee, brush my teeth and hit the sack, and get ready for the next day. I had two more days to go before me, Martina, and Miranda drove two hours away to Augusta, Georgia for Raw Is War. "Bailey can I talk to you in my office". I look at my supervisor and I'm automatically worried in year that I had almost been there. I sit down in a chair and look at Nacy. "I don't want you to worry Bailey. I just wanted to call you in my office to talk to you avout your job performance. Bailey you are doing such a great job and I'm glad to have you on staff here. Keep up the good work and you will eventually become a supervisor yourself". I'm shocked I shake her hand and thank her and go finsh the rest of my shift with a smile on my face. I rush home and take a quick shower Martina and Miranda were spending the night with me tonight since tomorrow we were leaving for Augusta. We ordered pizza that night and stayed up watching movies and talking about what we would do before the show in Augusta. I wake up and shower, dress and go to wake up the other girls but they are already up and getting dressed. We had packed the car the night before so all we had to do was hit the road. It felt early way to early to be on the road. I yawn as 2 hours later we arrive in Augusta we check into the hotel where Mark had us booked at. The girls had theit own room, but i knew where my place was at. I unlock the door and set my luggage down and close the door. It was about 8am we had left the house at 6am. Mark was laying in the middle of the bed with nothing but boxers, I undress down to nothing and climb into bed with him. He is awake and starring at me he runs his knuckles down my cheek. "So me how much yoy missed me". I smile as I kiss his lips and rhen slide down between his legs and take his length into my mouth. Mark groans as I go all the way down to the base of his shaft and then back uo. "Shit..Bailey". Mark says as he grabs the back of my head and begins thrusting his hips. "That's it". Mark says as he makes one last thrust and shoots his seed deep in my throat. "Did you miss me"? I say as I crawl up his body but don't give him time to respond as I slide down on top of his shaft. I put my hands on his chest and bounce up and down as he grabs my hips his grip is a little hard but I moan as he begins to thrust up into me. I lean forward and he goes wild "i have missed you so much Bailey". Mark says as pumps into he, I decided to surprise him so I stop him and climb off of him. He pouts and I take his hand, he already knows what I want. He bends me over the dresser and shoves into me. I moan as I can feel my pussy contract around his shaft. "Marrrkk". I scream out as he grabs my shoulder holding me in place. "That's it. That's the spot". I say as I arch my back and back up against him. "Bring that ass back". Mark says as he takes his shaft completely out of me and he places me on the table and I lay backwards. He rubs his shaft over my nub and down between my folds. "Stop teasing and fuck me" I say as I use my legs to pull him towars me. Mark laughs as he complies and shoves inside of me again, he twists a nipple and I cum as he also spills into me. He lays his head on my chest as we are both breathing hard "I think you need to come on the road with me". Mark says as he helps me sit up and we take a shower. He takes me to the arena and shows me around, he didn't mind showing me off and it made me feel a special. I already knew Kevin and Shawn, but now I was introduced to Sean, Paul, Glen, Paul Wright, John Bradshaw and the boss's daughter Stephanie McMahon. Me and Stephanie got along really great but where was Martina and Miranda? I turn and notice that Miranda is talking to Sean and Martina is talking Bradshaw I guess them two were doing alright! I watch Mark's match from a monitor and smile he was so good in the ring. Later that night I'm sitting in Mark's locker room while he showers, he was having a card game with some of the fellows tonight and I was just looking forward being in his arms tonight. Mark comes out of the shower and dresses, and I can't help but lick my lips. Damn he had the body of a greek god! "You like what you see". I nod my head and blush even though we had done the things we did he still managed to make me blush. It was about 12am and the guys were sitting playing cards. I was sitting in Mark's lap, Miranda is sitting in Sean's, Martina is in Bradshaw's and Stephanie is sitting in Paul's lap. Mark didn't know that I could play and I helped him win the first two rounds "that's not fair man". Sean says as he throws his card down ans takes a long sip of his beer. Mark laughs as he squeezes my thigh, I take a sip of my mixed drink which I must say was strong as hell. I shake my head and Paul deals out another round, Mark looses this round because at this point I was tispy and wasn't really concerned about the card game. I wiggle in Mark's lap and he groans "Girl you better stop it or your ass is going to get slapped when we get back to the room". Mark whispers in my ear, I laugh and throw my head back, I loved being with Mark and I actually looked forward to getting my booty smacked. An hour later Mark practically has to carry me back to the room "oh baby I can't wait for you to smack my ass until its red". I say as Mark manages to open the door while holding onto me "I think you had a little too much to drink". Mark says as he sets me down on my feet, and I begin to rub against him. My rub my breasts against his chest, and my ass against his already throbbing erection. "Alright Bailey, I'm warning you". Mark says as he pulls me against him. I pull away from him and I shake my finger at him."not yet big boy". I say as I run my fingers through his hair and I pull him down toward me and I kiss him. "Your frisky tonight". Mark says as he picks me up, I wrap my arms and legs around him. "Your something else when your drunk". Mark says as he kisses me, he carries me over to the bed and tosses me in the middle, I try to unbutton my shirt but I'm way to wasted Mark takes care of it sending buttons flying as he unhooks my bra taking a nipple into my mouth. I moan as I hold his head there arching my back allowing more of my breast into his hands. My unbuckles my pants and takes them off he has a shocked look on his face, I'm not wearing any panties. "Since when do you go commando"? Mark asks as he arches a brow at me. My laugh turns into a moan as he shoves inside of me...hard...I groan as his strokes are relentless., Mark grabs my thighs and holds them down as he pumps in and out of me. I reach down and grasp him as he is sliding in and out "Bailey...your going to undo me woman"! Mark says as he kisses my neck my body tenses as I feel my orgasm approaching "that's it...cum for your man Bailey". Mark says and I scream as wave after wave of pleasure hits my body. I rest my head on Mark's shoulder as he spills inside of me. Mark picks me up and carries me to the bed and wraps me in his arms, I hated to see this month end it would be back to reality.

2 months later

I hadnt seen Mark in two whole months and I was miserable. I loved my job but I think was always going home to an empty house and an empty bed. Mark's looks had changed since I first met him he was still handsome. He had dyed his long hair black and his goatee was longer, his look was taking on a more sinister look for his character. I sigh and try to get through the work day without sulking. Later that day I'm driving home and I notice a strange car in the driveway, then I see Kevin sitting i n the porch. I grab my things and head toward the door "Hey there sweet thing, I wanted to know if I could crash here for a couple of days". "You know any of you guys are always welcome here". I say as I unlock the door, I toss my stuff on the kitchen counter and turn to Kevin who is not looking so happy. "Is there a problem Kevin"? He shakes his head as I hand him a beer "I don't feel like cooking tonight so I'm ordering Chinese food" "As long as I get to spend the evening with you" I smile "Good I'm going to get a shower you have free reign over the house. Its good to have some company I have been lonley without Mark being here". Kevin kisses me on the cheek and I head up stairs to shower. Kevin picks his cell phone from his pocket and dials Mark's number. "Hey man I just wanted to let you know I'm chilling st Bailey's place for a couple of days hope you dont mind". "Naw man that's fine I miss my sweet girl how is she doing"? "Well she misses you likr crazy. Mark as soon as you can. You need to bring your ass to Savannah"."I know man its my schedule. Taker care of her for me Kevin". Kevin and Mark hang up from each other and Kevin kicks back in the recliner. I come down thr stairs and see Kevin asleep in thr chair I smirk knowing he is probably exhausted from all the traveling he does. I fix a fresh pot of coffee and order the food it felt good to relax after a long day at work. My feet are hurting as well as everything else in my body. The food arrives and we dig in, it felt awkward having another man in the house. Mark was thr man of my heart, he owened me body and soul. "I meant to tell you the good news Kevin. I have just been made the supervisor over my department at the hospital"! Kevin grabs me up in a hug "congratulations Bailey. You deserve it!" I laugh "That means I'm on call 24/7 but I get holidays and weekends off"! "Have you told Mark yet"? I shake my head "I was going to wait until I saw him again". Kevin takes my hand "there is something I have to tell you baby girl". He pulla me into his lap and wraps his arm around me. "Did Mark ever tell you he was married"? I shake my head no "He is, her name is Jodi. They have been having trouble for sometime but they always get back together." I can feel the tears prick my eyes why would be hide something like that from me? "Well she showed up to a show last week and was practically begging to come back." I lay my head on Kevin's shoulder and cry. I don't know how long but he eventually lifts my eyes toward his. "I'm sorry to have broken the news to you this way". "Its ok Kevin. I need to talk to Mark now". Kevin grabs his cell phone and punches in the number. "Hello". "Mark, Bailey wants to talk to you". I brush off my fear and just say what I got to say. "Why didn't you tell me your married". There is silence on the phone "Bailey, it slipped my mind". "Slipped your mind! Mark how could something like that slip your mind"?! "Baby". "Don't baby me, you pompous, arrogant, asshole". "Watch your mouth". "You aren't the boss of me are you? "I'm done"! I hang up the phone and give it back to Kevin. I finish my food and head upstairs, I brush my teeth and slide under the covers. I had to work in the morning and really didn't want to think about Mark and his wife...The next morning I wake up and a shower and get dressed for the day. Kevin had Some running around to do. I dress a skirt and a white blouse and black pumps. I grab my brief case and head out the door, I arrive at work clock in and prepare for the day ahead. I had been at work two hours when there is a knocm on the door to my office "Miss. Roberts? There is somebody to see you"."Send them in". I say without even asking who it might be. I turn back to my paper work and I hear the door open and close, then lock. "Why did you hang up on me Bailey"? His baritone voice sends chills down my spine. I look up trying to put up a tough front "I thought I told you we are through Mark". "Who do you belong too"? I stand up with my heels I'm a little taller "I did belong to you But that changed when I found out you are married". Mark backs me up until I'm against my deak. He leans down placing his hands on either side of me "you are mine Bailey. Your body and sould even your heart already belong to me.". Mark kisses my neck and I try to fight off the feelings. He lifts my skirt and unzips his pants. I try to shove him away but he is superstrong he flips me so I'm bent over the desk. "Get ready". He say and shoves into me hard I moan as he grabs my hips and pounds me. I try to pull away but he pulls out and turna me to face him, he kisses me hard on the lips and I can't help but respond. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you". I say as I look up at him. He shoves into me as I stretch out on the table. "That's it Bailey. Open yourself up for me". I spread my legs further apart as his shaft is driving in and out of me. I moan as I can feel my body quickening as he takes his thumb and rubs my nub. "Your mine Bailey. If you would have listened to me. I could have told you that I'm now officially divorced". Mark says as he moves his hips faster. He goes to say something but I place my hand over his mouth. I thrust my hips forward "faster, harder". Mark complies as I arch my back and cum as hard also..at my office...in the middle of the day. I try and pull myself together as my body is still quivering "I will see you at home". Mark says as he kisses me and then walks out the door, I try to calm my nerves as I go into the bathroom and wash up really quick and head back to the office. That was one thing I had never expected to happen, and it proves that he really does own me mind, body, and soul. I finish my work and clock, climb into my car and head home. This should be intresting Kevin and Mark would both be at the house today. I climb out of thr car and head toward the front door, its unlocked so I head on in. Mark is sitting the couch drinking a beer. He looks up as I enter and he sits his beer down and pats his lap. I sit and he turns me to face him, already knowing I'm not wearing anything underneath, he unbuttons his pants and probes at my entrance. He lowers me down on top of his already erect shaft "I should spank your ass". Mark says as he kisses me, he moves to my neck and then between my breasts. "You should have told me you are married". I say he shoves the rest of the way in. "I was trying to get the divorce finalized when I meet you. But Jodi kept wanting to work things out. When I meet you I had to have you." Mark says as he kisses me nipping at my lips. I can't think with his hands and lips on me like that "still no excuse". I say as I try to pull away but he thrusts back up into me causing me to whimper. Mark flips ao that I'm on my back and he really picks up his speed. I wrap my leg around hid waist and my arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss. I cum falling apart in his arms as his aeed explodes inside of me. He picks me up and carriea me toward the bedroom, I'm helpless to him, I can't resist him and I could not deny him. He puts me in the shower and washes my hair and my body and I do the same for him. I guess it was a good thing it was friday I didn't have to work this weekend! "Bailey..I don't want you to feel like I was holding out on you." Mark says as we are laying in bed, "me and jodi got married two years ago but she changes after the 1st year. She hates my wrestling career, she doesn't like the attention that women give me". I look at Mark and I grab his goatee pulling him toward me and I kiss him he lifts me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. "You told me the truth Mark. That's all that matters". Mark kisses me "Congratulations on being made supervisor". Mark says as his hands are all over the place. This man drove me nuts in more ways than one but I could never get enough of him. I pick myself up and guide him into me, slowly sinking in inch by inch. Mark grabs my hips and squeezes. I know he wants to shove it in but I tease him by going back up then down. "You feel so good baby". Mark says as his hands cup my ass groaning as my pussy muscles clench around his shaft. I cum as he flips me onto my back and slams into my already quivering pussy. He cums shooting his cum deep in my womb laying his head on my stomach catching our breathes. I was truly, madly, deeply in love with Mark Calaway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bailey there is a woman named Jodi here to see you". I roll my eyes it had been three months since I had since or heard from Mark and I already knew the reason why. He had decided to make things work with Jodi, I found out about it through Kevin and Shawn. I confronted him backstage on Smackdown. "Did you think I would not find out"? Mark goes to grab me but I slap him hard across the face the slap echoching throughout the hallway. "You don't deserve me"! I say as I walk away. He had been calling non stop since that day, he showed up at my house. Needless to say the sex we had thst night was so intense but I couldn't bring myself to look at him that next morning I was so ashamed of myself. I look up as Mark's wife walks into my office, she was a beautiful woman and she could see why Mark loved her. "So your the woman he has been seeing". She says as she looks me up and down "Your a beautiful woman but why my husband".? She says with tears in her eyes. "I didnt know he was married. He helped me with my car about a year ago when I was on the side of the road. We have had a relationship ever since". "He is a smooth talker. And he is so handsome I love him but I don't like him being on the road all the time". Jodi says as she takes a seat in a chair "Look Jodi if you and Mark are trying to make things work that is great. I haven't seen Mark in three months." I can't speak no more my heart feels like its about to explose. "You love him don't you"? I nod my head not able to speak at this point "I'm sorry we had to meet this way Bailey." Jodi says as she gives me a hug. "I'm going to writr my number down and if you ever need anything call me.". Jodi walks out of the door and I sink down into my chair. I cry and cry and cry until I'm all cried out. I get through all my paper work and clock out for the day, the aooner I got home the sooner I could pack and get away. I hurry home and shower and start packing but as iam packing there is a knock on the door I answer and its Kevin and Shawn before I can stop myself I break down crying again as fresh tears come to my eyes. "I just don't understand you guys. I loved him why did he not tell me he was married". Kevin hugs me as him and Shawn help me to the couch "I don't know baby girl". "Its bad enough Jodi came by my office today"! Kevin and Shawn look at each other "Why did she come to your office today". Shawn asks as she brushes a tear from my cheek. "She was nice, she asked me why I choose her husband. I told her I didn't know he was married". "Well you go upstairs and take a nap and me and Shawn will fix dinner". "Bailey, Bailey... come on sweetie wake up Dinner is ready". My eyes flutter open and Kevin is looking down at me. I smile, sit up, and stretch. "Did you have a good nap"? Kevin asks as he brushes my hair out of my face.. I nod my head and throw the covers off of me. I try not to think of Mark but the memories come flooding back and I have too catch my breath. Kevin steadies me and helps me sit at the kitchen table. Kevin and Shawn have fixed cube steak with mashed potatoes and green beans. They have set the table and they fix me a plate and then themselves. I just kind of pick at my food "Bailey...eat! Shawn says as he puts me beside him. I eat but everything tastes bland with no flavor. "Girl your going to have to get yourself together you deserve better than Mark.". Shawn says as Kevin fixes me a hot cup of coffee, by the time we were all done with dinner and the kitchen cleaned my mood had lightened. "Don't you have a whole months vacation coming up"? Kevin asks. I nod my head yes I was suppose to go visit Mark on the road but that wasn't happening now. "Pack up your things and come to Florida with me and Shawn. It will get your mind off of...things". I seriously think about it...why the hell not I had nothing to loose!."Sure! I have always wanted to go to Florida gives me a chance to soak up some major sun"! "I have a house in the Florida Keyes, white beaches, beautiful blue oceans and lots of fun with the two of us".

Later that week at work I'm in my office. Deciding that I was skipping lunch today so I could get everything finshed early today "Bailey there is a Mr. Calaway here to see you". I look up at my assistant and smile "Tell him I'm on lunch break and not in the office". Rebecca looks at me and nods her head, she closes the door. I really did not feel like dealing with him today. I had hired a few new girls today and they seemed to have great potential! My boss complemented me today told me I was doing a great job and I was doing everything I should be doing and then some. I had a feeling that Mark would probably be waiting at my house when i got home. I pull up and groan great this was all I needed. I unlock the door and set my things on the kitchen table Mark is asleep snoring on the couch. I head upstairs and take a hot shower relaxing under the hot spray. I wash my hair and lather my body off and rinse off, I turn off the shower grab a towel and dry my hair and body. I slip into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I come out of thr bathroom into my bedroom and Mark is standing in the doorway. Fuck! He was so sexy standing there and I can't help but want him. Mark takes a couple of quick strides towards me. He pins me against the wall looking down at me "I want you". Then he kisses me, hard he slides my pants down and lifts my top over my head. He sucks my nipple into his mouth causing me to moan I press myself against him as I pull his lips back up to mine. Mark breaks the kiss and I help him undress. He picks me up and pushes my back aganist the wall as I feel him seeking entrance, "I told you. You are mine Bailey I own you heart and soul". He says as he shoves inside of me I arch my back as our tounges dance with each other, he thrust making that tingling feeling return to the pit of my stomach. Mark knew everything about me, he knew what turned me on...and he knew what turned me off. "Oh fuck! Marrkkk". I groan out he moves suddenly and I grab him to steady myself and he bends me over the dresser and grabs my hips "Three months without you Bailey and I'm going crazy"! Mark says as he slowly pushes into my wet folds "you should have thought about that before your wife introduced herself to me"! Mark slaps my ass hard and it stings! But it also turns me on and he knows it. "Shhhh". Mark says as his strokes become even and fast, "you like this don't you". Mark leans down and whispers in my ear. I can't do anything but moan as I feel my orgasm approaching, "Let Go Bailey. ...Come for me". Mark grunts out as he is slamming into me I let go and cum and when I do I collapse on the bed Mark tilts his hips and counties to hit my sweet spot causing me to have another orgasm. Mark thrusts one last time and goes still spilling his essence into me. Mark gets up and grabs a warm wash cloth and cleans me up. He gathers me in his arms and he lays back on the bed. But it felt weird, it had been four months and all of a sudden we are falling back into the same routine as before. I wake up at the sound of my alarm going off I climb out of bed and groan but Mark grabs my arm "where are you going"? Mark asks his eyes watching me. "Work". "Its Saturday babe". Mark says as I reliaze it is ansd climb back in bed. Mark's hand reaches down and cups my sex causing me to gasp as I feel his already hard shaft poking into my flesh. "You were so hot last night" Mark says as he slides a finger insidr of me. "Just the way I remember...sl young, ready, anf willing". He kisses my lips pushing his tounge between my teeth exploring my mouth. "I have misses you Mark". He looks at me and brushes my bangs out of my face. "Don't deny me again Bailey". "Please tell me your divorced"? Mark looks down but doesn't say anything in his mind his actions were justified. "Then I technically do not belong to you Mark". I say as I can feel the tears welling up. I go to climb out of bed but he grabs my arm again "don't be angry at me". Mark says I can't help but be mad he had used me again! "You can't have me and have Jodi also Mark. You choose its either her or me". Mark's eyes are buring into mine he was really mad at me but I didn't give a damn at this point he had already hurt me enough.

The Florida Keys...1 Month Later

"How are you liking Florida"? Kevin asks as he sits down beside me on a beach towel. I throw myself into his arms "kevin thank you so much for inviting me". Kevin wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. Mark had chosen who he wanted to be with and it wasn't me. It cut me to the core but I wasn't the type that liked to be jerked around either. After I had asked him to choose he really showed me what an asshole is. He threw me on the bed and fucked me...really hard, then as if nothing ever happened he got up, dressed and left I never heard from him after that. Yes I loved him very much so but a woman's heart is fragile mess with it and keep moving it around it eventually will break. I shake my head and lean against Kevin's chest him, Shawn, and Sean Waltman. He had an attraction to me but I wasn't interested in anybody else Mark William Calaway still had my heart but the pain was going away slowly but surely. Sean comes running up to me and Kevin and splashes water all over us. I act like I'm shocked but laugh as I toss a towel at him "Hey what do you say you let the three of us fine gentleman take you out on the town tonight"? Sean asks as he dries himself off. I ponder the thought for a minute it did sound like a great idea I nod my head and we all head toward the house my vacation was just starting but I was looking forward to what the rest of the month had in store. I shower and dress curling my hair and lightly doing my make up since it was so hot outside. I had decided a short jean skirt with a royal blue one shouldered dress shirt with black sandles. I smile at my sunkissed skin and walk downstairs into the kitchen where Sean's mouth proceeds to fall open. I laugh as he takes my hand and twrils me around "Damn girl are you trying to give every man at the bar a heart attack"?. Kevin and Shawn's mouths also drop open they were not use to seeing me dressed up. "You guys better close your mouths before yall both catch flies". I say as Kevin tries to cover me up "Kevin I'm not a little girl I'm almost 23". "I know, I know but I don't want no freaks checking you out". Kevin says. "You guys look quite handsome yall selves". I say as Shawn tries to pull my skirt down more. I smack his hands away, and move toward the door "Are you guys ready to go? Or is it a me, myself, and I type of night"? I ask as i stand with my hands on my hips. The guys head toward me and we head out for the night I was looking forward to having a good time. It was kind of dull tonight nothing really Going on except the guys getting hit in every Five minutes. Nothing but ring rats and skanks as far as the eye could see I roll my eyes as a bleach blonde with huge breats and a negative zero waistline apporaches Sean and immediately my senses are alert. "Sean can I have your autograph"? He smiles and signs her piece of paper. She presses herself again Sean and not in a friendly way. An idea forms in my head and I slide off the stool and I come up behind Sean and wrap my arms around his neck. "Is this woman bothering you"? I ask him as I look at her, he shakes his head and she has a sneer on her face as she tries to get Sean's attention again i press myself against him and plant a big kiss right on his lips shocking not only Sean but her as well. The woman walks away in a huff as me and Sean pull apart "You are one hell of a kisser Bailey". Sean says as I blush never really thinking I was. I knea how much to drink so I stopped at 3 tonight. Kevin was on the dance floor with red head and Shawn was with a black haired chick. I smile and wave atf them as they are on the dance floor they invite me to join but I decline but Sean grabs me by the hand and leads me out of the floor and its a slow dance. He wraps as arm around my waist and draws me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as I try to avoid looking into his eyes not wanting to reveal any of my feelings. "You know its ok to let me in Bailey. I'm not Mark Calaway and I don't plan on hurting you". It was hard to believe anything a man had to say but maybe juat maybe Sean was the one to help me move past all this hurt. "I know Sean but Mark is still so fresh in my mind." Sean cuts me off by missing me it wasn't a hard kiss but it lit my insides on fire. I try to push myself away but he cups my ass and pulls me closer to him. The desire wa s there as was the wetness that was between my legs but I myself was not ready. "Sean..your a great kisser but I'm not ready yet". At first I think he is mad a t me but he kisses me on the cheek "its ok Bailey. Your still my friend and I'm not going to rush you into anything". Sean says ad the song ends we leave not even 30 minutes later it was about 1pm and I climb into bed and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. The next day I wake up and take a shower I was feeling great today Sean was taking me to see the dolphins today. I dress in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, I throw my hair up in a ponytail and slip on my flip flops. I go downstairs and fix some coffee since none of the guys appeared to be wake yet. I smile which is something I haven't done lately, I hear footsteps and look up but I back up against the counter I have no idea who this guy is but damn he was sexy as hell! I had not seen him on tv. " Who are You:? I ask as I pour a cup of coffee and add cream and sugar. "My name is Dave, I'm a friend of Kevin, Shawn, and Sean's you must be Bailey right"? I nod my head yes "The guys have told me a lot about you. Good things I assure you I didn't mean to scare you but I smelled coffee". I smile at him as he fixes himself a cup and we accidentally brush against each other and it feels like I'm hit by lightening apparently he felt it also. I brush it off I'm also attracted to Sean how can I feel attraction to two guys but yet still love Mark? "I haven't aeen you on tv." I say as I go out on the deck and sink into a chair. "Well iam just now starting my training haven't been put on the main roster." "That's cool I didn't mean to be rude to you eariler you startled me". Dave had a lot to talk about and kept me entertained with stories about each of the guys. I'm laughing with Kevin comes out on the deck with a cup of coffee "what's so funny"? Kevin asks as he kisses me on the cheek. "Your friend Dave was telling me some pretty interesting stories". I say as Kevin arches his eyebrow "Really...like what". I can't even talk from laughing so hard. "Man now she aint going to let me live down whatever you just told her". Kevin says as he sits down in a chair beside mine. "There is a lot in store for you today Bailey". And boy did they ever! The guys took me everywhere! Sean noticed my attraction to Dave and was kind of stand offish towards me so I pull him aside "why are you so upset with me"? "I'm not upset Bailey its just that Dave is a traveling man he is always gone. I don't want you to be in a relationship where you never get to see the guy" "I nod my head he did have a point, I would be going back to Georgia in a couple of weeks and who knows what was in store for me when I got back there. Turns out Dave got a phone call from OVW to go train there and he left the next day Sean and me are in my room watching a movie. Kevin and Shawn were out for the night so me and Sean had the house to ourselves. "You know Sean I find you extremely. ...sexy when you first wake up". "Oh really Bailey"? I nod and blush I hadn't had sex in a month but all I wanted was to cuddle. "Bailey I know you. If you aren't ready to be with me because of your feelings for Mark that is fine. But I will always be here for you".

"Mrs. Roberts". I look up to see one of nurses looking hapoier than usually "Yes Maxine". "You have a delivery". I smile as Maxine brings in a vase full of red roses. "Oh thank you Maxine"! She was one of my best nurses and she was a sweetheart. I pick the card up and read it as I can't help but tear up Mark never brought me flowers. "These roses are yo remind yoy how much I care about you and I will be in next weekend to see you". They were from Sean, my trip to Florida was awesome but I had to get back to reality, Sean only held me that night he was never pushy or overbearing which I loved that apart him. I had been back at work for three solid months and it kept me pretty busy sometimes I worked until 5 or 6pm to make sure that the new nurses were doing ok. Maxine was always the one who reported to me how her shift was doing Maxine never had anything bad to say about anybody and she hated getting other employees in trouble but I was bleased with an awesome nursing staff that rarely got in trouble ans when they did it was usually for a failed clock in or out. The day ended with our staff meeting which I had about 15 minutes to get ready for. Today we would be recognizing those who had perfect attendance and who our patients gave the most compliments to. We also went over OSHA, and HIPPA regulations and what was expected from us per DEHEC. I sent the vase on my desk amd finish lutting the packets together for the meeting. I get home around 7pm that evening and iam exhausted I quickly scurry inside as it was starting to turn fall, I open and then close and lock the door, I hated going home to an empty house sometimes but I delt with it. I shower, change into my pjs and order a small pizza I fix myself a cup of hot tea to relax my aching body and flip on the tv juat in time for Raw Is War to start. I see Mark and try not to cry he always made my heart beat faster, Kevin had gone to WCW and Shawn was having fun like he always does. Sean had a blonde on his arm and I couldn't help the jealously that I felt I knew it was just acting but I wanted to pull all her blonde hair straight from the roots. I sigh as the door bell rings and I pay the man for the pizza and chow down I'm so looking forward to next week. Sean pulls into her driveway about 1am hr knew that she didn't have to work today because it was Thursday night since she was the supervisor and had been doing such a great job Bailey had found a lot of favor with her work place. He pulls into the driveway and grabs his bags and uses the key she gave him to unlock the door he sighs as he sees her laying on the couch with a blanket over her. She was so beautiful, he picks her up a d carries her to the bedroom he lays her in the middle of the bed and covers her up. He takes a shower and throws on a pair of boxers and slides in behind her and wraps his arms around her. He was looking forward to seeing her expression when she woke up to find him beside her. My eyes open and I look at the clock its 4am and thank God I didn't have to work today. I stretch and realize thst iam not alone in my bed I turn and Sean is sleeping beside me I smile as I kiss him on the lips he his eyes are suddenly on mine "I wasn't expecting you until later today". I say as he runs his hands over my body resting them on my hips "I left the arena as soon as my match was over with". Sean says as he kisses my lips and moves so that he is resting between my legs I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens. We are moving against each other as we are all over each other. Sean moves his hand between my thighs and rubs my sex. He slides down my pj pants and panties and then throws my shirt off to the side. "God your beautiful Bailey". Sean as his he inserts one finger and then two as his tounge flicks over my numb. I arch my back as Sean's fingers arch inside hitting my sweet spot causing me to grab his head as I bring my knees up "Yes...fuck Sean". I groan out as I feel my orgasm coming but he stops and I'm pissed! He laughs as he strips off his clothing and my eyes pop he was big for somebody the other guys made fun of for being so short. He climbs back between my legs and pushes forward, I can feel the blunt tip of his arousal seeking entrance and I open my legs for him. Sean shoves all the way in anf my body goes weak as I wrap my legs around his waist. "Your so wet"! Sean says as he moves in and out bringing me closer to the edge each time. He flips me over so that I'm on all fours he shoves into me as I burry my face in the mattress my nails clawing at the sheets from the intense pleasure. Then it happens he thrusts one more time and I'm lost as my world is lost in colorful explosions and lights as Sean empties his seed inside of me and we collapse together on the bed catching our breaths my pussy is still throbbing when he pulls out damn what took me so long to actually decide to be with him I think to myself as we both fall back asleep wrappened in each other. We spend that whole day in bed, we lay there spent we had just had our 6th go at it and he was even better than the last time. He was so passionate and caring he always made sure I came first, even though I liked gving him pleasure in other ways he still made sure I was satisfied. "Bailey, I can officially say that you are the only woman that has ever made cum like that"! I laugh as I burry my face in his neck as he runs his fingers through my hair. "Your the first ever to take me six times in a row like that". Sean kisses me and we fall asleep. We wake up at 7pm shower together him washing me, and me washing him. "I wasn't rough with you was I"?. Sean asks as I'm standing at the grill checking on the steaks. "No sometimes I like it rougher than that but you were perfect". I say as I close the grill and head back inside to fix the salad and the rolls. "Good". Sean says as he comes up behind me and kisses my neck before I know it I'm bent over the kitchen table Sean gathers my hair at the nape of my neck and slaps me on the ass as I back up against him "Oh God Seeaann". I scream as I cum going limp in his arms he helps me stand up and I glare at him "Now I see why you told me to wear a skirt you pervert"! I say as I playfully punch him in the arm. Sean laughs as he grabs the steaks off the grill and I set the salad and rolls on the table and fix two glasses of sweet tea. We eat and then he helps me clean up the kitchen, "I'm glad you have me a chance Bailey". I smile and climb into his lap "Me too Sean, me too".


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Sean have been together for about two months and everything was great. Mark had stopped by the house tje other day and demaned that I break up with Sean. I laughed at him which pissed him off even more "Mark your still married to Jodi. That gives me a right to do whatever I want to do and its none of your damn business"! Mark knew I was right "Can we at least be friends? Its killing me inside not knowing how you are doing". I didn't see why not he was one of my good friends after all. I drive to the Savannah Civic Center where Raw is being held at, Sean had scored me a backstage pass and i was super excitied. It was the year 2000 and I just knew that great things were going to happen this year. I grabs my things from the trunk of my car and head towards Sean's locker room everybody already knew who I was and they would nod and let me pass. I knock on Sean's locker room door and he swings it open engulfing me in a huge hug as he closes and locks the door. I already know what he has in mind and I sink to my knees, I take Sean into my mouth as he groans and grabs the back of my head he pushes all the way to the back of my throat. I move my mouth over his shaft licking and moving my hand up and down on his shaft. I swril my tounge around the tip and down the sides. Sean tenses up and I know he is about to cum he stops me I look up at him and he grins he stands me up and he sits down on the couch that is in the room, I straddle his lap as I lower myself down on top of his throbbing shaft. Sean grabs my ass and I movr with him as he pumps up inside of me. I lean forward and Sean seeing this as a perfect opportunity pounds me as we kiss. "You like that. Don't you". I moan out yes rather loudly as we both cum. "Wow what a welcome Sean". I laugh as he lifts me off of his lap and I go clean myself up. I already knew who everybody was there were a couple of new faces that I didn't recognize but I was soon introduced to them. Xpac and Kane vs Big Show and The Undertaker this should be interesting I think to myself. It was a great match with X-Pac and Kane winning, I hug Sean when he gets behind the curtain he kisses me "you did great babe". At the hotel all the guys are going to play their usual poker game, I'm tired so I decided to head back to the house. Its about 1am when I get home, I climb into bed and pass out closing the world out. Sean was going to spend two nights with me then he had to hit the road I was just thankful to be spending time with him. Sean gets homr about 2am and he quietly goes inside the house he climb the stairs and smilrs as he enters the bedroom. Bailey is completely naked with the sheets tossed around her. He takes a nipple into his mouth as she moans in her sleep, he slides into her wet hot folds and he groans she felt amazing. Bailey wakes up to Sean riding her, she smiles as she presses herself against him. "Harder, faster Sean" I gasp out as Sean moves behind me and throwa my leg over his and he entets me from behind. I lean back against him as he massages my breasts and his fingers rub my clit. I can feel my muscles contract around him as I cum, Sean pumpd and then shoots his his seed deep in my belly. The next morning he leaves and I have to face work in a about 2 hours, I hated it when he left. Work seemed to drag on forever today, I groan as I realize thst its time for my lunch break, I head to the cafeteria and order a salad with light dressing and a water. I had lost a good bit of weight from when I had first meet Mark. I now weighed 115 pounds Sean loved it, Mark however had made some comments but I just brushed them off. I enjoyed the way I looked even though I had to go get a whole new wardrobe. It would be about a month before I got to see Sean he had a lot going on. I sigh as i finish my salad and head back to my office we had a meeting with our top bosses today. I sit in the meeting shocked! They had promoted me again! I had been made top supervisor over everybody. That means I would have to move...not just towns but a whole another state completely! "Mrs. Roberts are you ok"? "I'm finr I'm shocked! I never expected anything like this"! I say as tears spring to my eyes "Well congratulations Mrs. Roberts ever since you have joined us here we have heard nothing but great things from everybody." I shake hands with all of them and thank them for even thinking of me". "Oh and Mrs. Roberts the new city at which you will be moving too is Houston, Texas. I know that seems crazy but that is where we are putting our main offices.". We dismiss as soon as I get home I call everybody I could possibly think of and them the news. The only problem was Mark Calaway's hometown was Houston how in the world could I avoid him in his hometown!. And that means I had three months to get everything done.

Houston, Texas 2001

I was settling into my new job well. I was making great money and everybody I worked with was super nice. I had found a 4 bedroom, 4bathroom house that suited me and Im really happy. Sean seemed ok with the move but I could tell something was up with him come to find out him and Tori had a lot more going on than I orginally thought. I was hurt yes but to have my heart tore out again by somebody different is not what I wanted. So we broke up which was probably for the best. I was at the grocery store grabbing a couple of items when I run into Mark. "Bailey what in thr world are you doing in Texas". I had failed to mention to Mark that I had gotten promoted I guess now was a great time. "I got promoted to head supervisor over everybody. There offices are located in Houston, Texas this is where I will be living". Mark looks like he could skin me alive. "Bailey Noel Roberts! You make a serious move like this and you fail to mention it to me"?! "I didnt think it mattered, your with Jodi and I'm...single". Mark surprises mr by grabbing me into a hug. "Jodi and me are divorced Bailey". I look up at Mark shocked "She was cheating and ended up becoming pregnant. I guess me being on the road was too much for her". I head toward the check out and pay for my items, Mark loads everything into my car and opens the door for me I roll down my window and he leand in it. "I will follow you to your house Bailey you have a lot of explaining to do"!. I head towards my house which is about 15 minutes away I pull into the drivr and Mark parks behind me. He carries my things inside for me and I lock my car up. "Now what happened with you and Sean". Mark asks as he fixes us a pot of coffee. "He is with Tori. Not just on screen for tv but in real life also". Mark shakes his head when he saw Sean again he would give him a piece of his mind. "How is yout job going"? "Its going great! I make great money and I get along with all the stuff they are super sweet.". I say as I thank Mark for the cup of coffee. We are sitting on the couch in the living room. "You have a beautiful house Bailey. Iam proud of you. You have come so far from the young girl I saw broke down on the side of the road. Mark says as he pulls me into his lap, it had been a long time since me and him had toched like this. It felt right, "I have always loved you Mark. You know that right".? Mark kisses the top of my head and that is thr only answer I need. He knew how I felt about him, I smile as Mark's other member Is makinf its presence known. "If you don't tame that thing Mark we are in trouble"! I say as I go to get off of his lap but he slides an arm around my waist holding me in place. I lean against him as he kisses my lips "Since when do you give the orders miss". I moan as Mark kisses my ear lobe I wiggle in his lap. "You are too skinny". Mark sayd as he places his hands on my lips, I loved the Bailey I meet that night. She was thick in all the right places". Mark sayd as he cups my ass, he moves me flush aganist him and I reach down and unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his pants. He stands up and lets everything fall to the floor. He undress me and has me sit on the edge of the sofa. He slides between my legs and placea them around his neck and runs his tounge along my hot folds. "I forgot how sweet you are Bailey". Mark's tongue could make me scream all night "I know you have missed this Bailey". Mark says as he flicks my clit I buck my hips and hr presses two fingers inside of me, I spread my legs and press against his mouth. Moaning and thrashing about on the couch. Mark somehow managed to get his clothes off while pleasuring me and he rises above me grabs my legs and looks down at me "Be ready Bailey". Mark switches ao thay he is sitting and I'm face down on his lap. I hear Mark's intake of breath as his hands wonder over my ass he knew what I wanted and I knew what he needed. "You know Bailey, I don't think you have had your ass spanked in a very long time". Mark lands a hard slap to my left cheek, I jump but the moisture between my legs dripping onto his thighs proves just how much I missed his kind of disciple. He lands another slap to my right cheek. Mark lands 8 more like that as he lands the last blow on my cheek I'm withering and whimpering under his hands. Mark sits me up so I'm straddling his lap his throbbing erection pressing against my inner folds. "Bailey". "Shut up Mark". I tell him and sink down onto him. Mark groans as she moves up and down on his shaft, he sucks a nipple into his mouth and she arches her back. "Oh fucckk Marrrkkkk". Bailey screams out she continues to ride him. Mark switches positions and he has her from behind bent over the couch. "Harder"! I moan as Mark shoves in and out of me. "Don't come yet". Mark says and I whimper. Mark's thrusts become harder more, plunging all the way in and then all the way out. "Now...come now Bailey"! Mark groans and I do screaming, whimpering, and quivering. Mark spills his seed inside of me sinking tl the floor taking me with him "Don't leave me again Mark". Mark kisses my neck "I won't baby girl". The following day at work I'm in my office sending some emails on my computer when my cell phone buzzes. Its a text message from Mark. "Look forward to seeing you tonight. Be ready when I get there". I look at my phone and arch my eyebrow Mark never sends me text messages. I quickly respond back and put my phone in my desk drawer where i can't hear it and go back to sending emaild and getting stuff ready for the staff meeting we have today with corporate. By the time I takr my lunch break its 12:30pm I grab my cell phone from my desk drawer and realize how many missed calls and several text messages I have. 1 from Sean saying he is sorry and wants to talk and the rest from Mark. I lock up my office and dial his number as I head towards the cafeteria "what took you so long to answer"! Mark's voice booms through the phone I whince but smile "sorry had an extremely busy morning and didn't have time to talk". "Well next time send me a message telling me so"! I agree with Mark as I order a salad with water and sit down at a table towards the back so I can talk in privacy. "How is work going"? Mark asks as I take a sip of water "Its going great! Apparently I have been getting a lot compliments so they made me employee of the month". Mark was very proud of Bailey she had worked her ass off through nursing school and now she was a the chief supervisor over the hospital in Houston. "I will habe to reward you tonight with something special". Mark grunts out as he hears her breathing change yes Bailey was very attuned to what he wanted even by just talking. I finish my salad and my water and I head back towards my office? I hang up with Mark and dive into my worm for the rest of the day. At the supervisior meeting we talked learned what was to be expected of us and what our duties were. They had asked all the nursing staff thr CNA's who they had the most success in talking too and what they thought needed improvement. "Bailey do you have anything you would like to add" i nod my head and stand up talkong on front of people still freaked me out. "well, first off I would like to say I have enjoyed working with each and everyone of you. I think the nursing stuff here is doing an incredible job and minus the few bumps in the road we have had, we've had a lot of success. I myself have personally ask all the patients what dates all of the stuff India only complaint we got was not getting to the rooms fast enough. so each of y'all be expecting a little bonus would you check this Friday. This is our way of showing y'all how much we actually appreciate y'all." We get out from thr staff meeting and I head towards my cat and head. Mark's car is parked in thr driveway and I can fell the butterflies in my stomach already. I step inside and I smell food, I head toward the kitchen and Mark has already gotten dinner started. I walk up and kiss him on the lips "what's all this babe"? "This is my way of letting to relax for the evening, so go take a hot shower and relax and let me serve you"... we kiss again and I head upstairs to shower. Later that evening we are eating dinner by candlelight, Mark had fixed baked chicken with green beans and a baked potato. He even had brought a bottle of my favorite wine, he smiles across from me at the table and I can't help but tear up was this Mark's way of showing me he loved me? I didn't want to spoil the moment so I don't ask any questions I just let it be. "The food is delicious baby thank you so much"! "Your welcome, I figured that you were pro ably tired from your long day so I wanted to spoil you". Mark was spoiling me and it kind of scared me, this definitely was not the Mark I was use too. He had to return to work in a couple of days so we wanted to savor each moment before he left. "I'm going to miss you". I say as Mark wraps his arms around me as he pushes further into me causing me to gasp. Mark leans fown and kisses me as he drives in and out of me "me too". He whispers against my heated flesh. Mark hooks my leg under his arm and begins a steady rhythm as that familiar tingling begins in the pit of my stomach and spreads. "Oh Marrrkkkk". I scream out as my orgasm hits me and I'm a liquid mass of sensations all my nerve endings ringing as he spills his seed and falls back on the bed pulling me towards him. "Behave while iam gone Bailey or I will paddle your ass when I get home". I unintentionally rub my bottom "Yes sir". I say as he kisses me cupping the back of my head deeping the kiss. "I love you Mark". "I know love ya too" . It had only been a week sincr Mark had been gone so I literally threw myself into my job I would go in at 7am instead of 9am and work until 7pm instead of 5pm which was a good thing it gave me a better chance at interacting with my employees. One of my employees a woman named Hailey had just started the girl had an outstanding work history anf her contacts all added up but she wasn't much of a talker she kept to herself mostly. "Hailey can I talk to you"? She nods her head and comes into my office and sits down with her head sit down in my chair anf can't help but wonder if she was like this outside of the work place. "Hailey I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything bothering you please let me know". "It's not that Miss. Roberts." "Please call me Bailey". "Ok Bailey. I just have had very bad experiences at my other work places. Alot of backstabbing, gossip, and extreme favoritism so it's hard to trust anybody." I reach around and give the girl a hug which shocks her. "Hailey I promise that I'm dirty like those other companies you have worked for. I can promise you nothing but the best from us. And I also promise that I don't have favorites but I do have employees thst go above and beyond what is required as far as their duties go". Hailey nods her head and as she bends dow. To grab her purse I notice the bruise that is covering her side she tries to cover but I grasp her hand. "What happened Hailey"? "Oh its nothing I bumped into my dresser the other day". "But I notice the slow fading finger tips marks and I almost loose my temper. "I write down my l personal cell phone number and hand it to her. "I know your scared Hailey but I promise that if you ever need a place to stay please feel free to call me"! Hailey takes the piece of paper and she leaves my office, I can only pray that she open up and trusts me. I head home that night and hit the bathroom as soon as I get home. I run myself a bath and pour in my favorite scented bubblr bath and sink in. The hot water felt great on my sore and tired muscles, I climb out of the tub and dry off, slip on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I blow dry my hair and pull it back in a pony and head downstairs into the kitchen. I cut up the baked chicken I had and mix it in with the salad I add my favorite dressing close the lid and shake mixing everything together. I had lost five more pounds and I felt great! Mark still said smart add comments but i knew he was joking. I had started going to the gym and walking at least twice a week so I was more toned up. I eat my salad and finish my glass of water and head to the partial bathroom on the main floor where I'm at and brush my teeth. I flick through the channels and finally settle on Gone with the Wind. I cover with a blanket and before I know it I'm sound asleep. I wake with a start thinking I'm late for work and then realize its only 4am I quickly head upstairs anf fall asleep on the bed counting the daus until I could hold my love in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mark stop I'm trying to get dressed"! As I slap his hands away from the millionth time. It has been two months since we got back together and things seemed to be falling into routine for us. I would go visit him on my weekends off while he was on the road and he would come spend a whole week with me whenever he got the chance. "Come on Bailey one kiss". I arch my eyebrow at Mark we both knew how much I loved his kisses and we also both knew it wouldn't stop. Mark wraps his arms around me and pulls me back against him and I lean into him loving the way he feels. He kisses my neck and I shiver sometimes him knowing my weak spots was not a good thing.I turn and look at Mark he was the typebof man that just oozed sex appeal. His looks had changed over the last couple of years but he was still handsome in my eyes. His hair was back to its natural color and I loved it, I wrap my arms around his neck and I try to stand on my tip toes to kiss him. We both end up laughing as he picks me up so that I'm level with him "is that better". He whispers as he takes my mouth "yes" I moan even his kiss had the strangest effect on me. He had to go back to work tomorrow and I had to get back to work also, somehow Mark again had called in a favor to the hospital so whenever I wanted to take off I could. He sets me on my feet and he actually lets me finsh getting dressed I laugh to myself. Mark had a appetite for sex that was unreal! Most of the time when he was here it was spent in one position or another. The next day at work time seems to be dragging on I groan as I finish sending the last batch of emails and shut my computer down. I look at my phone and mark again had left me several text messages I look at the timr and decided to not take a lunch break so I call Mark from my office "why arent you taking a lunch break"? "How do you know"!? I ask looking at the phone astonished. "Your my woman". He says in a growling voice that dors funny things to me. "I have a lot of work to get done before I leave to come visit you". I say and I can hear his intake of breath "Change plans Bailey we will be spending the week at my place". "Ok" I say and I can fell my nerve endings tingling. Thr sexual energy, the electric pull was there even through the phone. "Mark I will call you from my cell on my way home". I say and quickly hang up I can hear him laughing and I smile myself he knew the affect he had on me. I work until 5pm and I have everything caught up I breathe a sigh of relief. I dial Mark's number as soon as I get through my front door. "I see you just arrived home". "Do you have somebody following me"? I ask as I strip off my clothing and run a bath "are you ready for me baby"? Mark asks as I settle into the hot water "yes big daddy I'm ready for you what position do you want me in"? I say as I put the phone on speaker and wash my hair and my body. "Are you done washing your body yet? "Good now get out and dry off". I scurry out of the tub, dry off and go to put on my pjs "no clothes. Go lay on the bed and spread your legs". I do as I'm told "see the blind fold put that on your eyes". I hear the phone line go click and I feel a presence in the room and I already know its Mark. He secures my hands to the head board "I know your excited the way your breathing, and wet you are". Mark says as he flicks his tounge over my clit. I cum on the spot, no holding back screaming and quivering his name on my lips. Mark kisses my lips Letting me taste myself and its kind of erotic, I licks my lips as Mark slides the blindfold off "I know you were coming to visit me next month but I took some personal leave I had to be with you". "Mark my job". "Already taken care of". I roll my eyes he was always messing with my job but then again I loved being with Mark. A whole month with just me and him I could so get use to this! That first day was spent under the covers and not much else, Mark had me on my side him fucking me from behind. He reaches around and licks my nipple causing me to arch back into him which allows him even more access. I'm literally melting into him "oh shit...harder mark"! I groan as I fell my orgasm approaching "No. Don't you do so now and I will light that ass up". Mark says as he is still drilling me. He moves so that I'm on top and he lowers me slowly down on top of him "I like to see your face when I make you cum". Mark says in a low growl. I moan as push myself up and bring myself back down. Mark grabs my hips and guides me causing me to whimper I lean forward and I kiss his lips as he positions himself and begins to pound me his hands grip my ass as he squeezes moving me uo and down rapidly in him bringing both of us closer to the edge. "Thats it Bailey ride me.". Mark says as I lean backwards moving on him as I fell my muscles clench around his shaft. I cum as my body feels like its shattering into a million pieces. Mark wraps hid arms around me as he continues to pound my quivering pussy he cum sending his seed deep in my belly. "I wish you would make visits home like this more often". I whisper as my heart rate finally calms down. "Get to packing we have at least an hour's drive in order to get to my place". Mark says as he slaps my ass "keep doing that and we might not make it to your place". Mark laughs as he also stands up and pulls on his boxers and pants and his shirt. I decided to tess him a little bit, I start to pack my stuff completely in the nude. "Are you trying to get spanked"? Mark asks as I bend over to pick up my suit case from the floor. I fringe innocence as I start packing some clothes and toiletries away. Mark was dying and it took all I had not to bust out laughing but seeing him this way kind of turned me on having this kind of power over him. I zip my suitcase up and turn to look at him and I already know its on. He is hard as a rock and he reaches me in two strides. "Your going to get it noe". Mark says as he bends me over the bed and shoves inside of me. I groan as his rhythm is steady and relentless I cum faster than expected and he empties his seed inside of me collapsing onto the bed bringing me with him. Mark's house was beautiful and huge! It was ruggardly done up but it suited Mark perfectly. Mark comes and wraps his arms around me "we are going to break in every room in this house". I giggle as he closes the door and we shut the world out where its just me and him for a whole month. 4 months later I'am at work. That month with Mark had been amazing! We had so much fun and i didnt regret anything we did or tired even him using toys on me. I had just finshed sending a couple of emails and was fixing to start employee evaluations when I feel sick extremely sick. I rush to the bathroom and throw up what I feel like is whole stomach. I sit on the floor for a couple of minutes composing myself. I wash my face and rinse my mouth out and make my way back to my office and lay my head on my desk damn! It was going to be a long day! "Hey Bailey". My boss comes in and shakes her head "How long have you been feeling sick"? "Since this morning". "Go home get some rest anf if your not feeling better by the morning don't bother coming in". "I havr so much work to do, and my employees need me". "Bailey...no excuses". I nod at my boss and pack up my things and head home but on the way I empty my stomach two more times. I gwt home shower, brush and rinse my teeth and mouth out and climb into bed and fall into an exhausted sleel completely forgetting my cell phone is still on vibrate in my purse. I wake up to a pounding knock on my door, iam dazed and disoriented and I scramble to answer the door. Kevin and Shawn barge in without saying a word. "Bailey are you ok"?! Kevin says as him and Shawn are checking me over. "I'm fine, I didn't feel good at work so they sent me home at 10am I have been asleep since". "Mark called us frantically because he couldn't get you to answer your cell phone". "Oh shit"! I say as I rush to my purse and grab my cell which Mark, Kevin, and Shawn had bee blowing up. I quickly call Mark who answers after the first ring". "Bailey. ..what's wrong". "Sorry Mark I got sick at work and was sent home early. I completely forgot my cell phone was in my purse on vibrate". "What's wrong you have the flu"? "No I think its a 24 hour stomach bug I'm going to the doctor in the morning". "Ok babe, call me before you go to bed let Kevin and Shawn stay with you tonight". We hang up and I walk back in to see Kevin and Shawn sitting on the couch waiting for me. Then it suddenly dawns on me and I drop my cell phone and all but loose my mind. I quickly compose myself and act like nothings wrong "I know you guys are tired there are clean sheets on all the beds so feel free to crash in whatever room". "Thanks Bailey and we are going with you to the doctor's in the morning". I groan and roll my eyes as we all three bust out laughing and turn in for the night I was really dreading my doctor's appointment in the morning. I sit on the table waiting for the blood work and the doctor to return I was a nervous wreck. The door opens and the doctor comes back in with a smile on his face "Well Mrs. Roberts you are 2 and a half months pregnant". I look ar the doctor and smile how in the hell was I going to reveal this to Mark. I walk out Kevin and Shawn are waiting for me "Well what's the good news". I walk past them and to the car and get in as they also climb in and drive back towards my place. We get inside and I sit down on the couch "Bailey"? "I am pregnant". Kevin and Shawn have shocked looks on their faces like how did this happen. "Oh don't give me that look me and him like dogs in heat" "weren't you on birth control ". "Yes but I forgot to take a couple while I was visiting Mark on the road". "Shit"! "Shit is right what the hell and how the hell am I going to tell Mark"!?. Just as I say that my cell phone starts to ring "Hello"? "Hey babe how did your doctors appointment go". "Good...Mark.. Iam pregnant" I can hear him breathing on the phone but he doesn't say anything in what seems like forever. "How far along are you"? "Two and a half months". The phone goes dead and I cry and scream sink to my knees. Kevin and Shawn help me up and Shawn carries me to the bedroom "Shhh. Bailey its ok". "No he hates me. He hates our child and I don't understand it"! "Maybe he is just in shock Bailey after all you were using birth control". I cut my eyes at Shawn and Kevin smacks him in the back of the head which causes me to laugh breaking my bad mood. Kevin lays down beside me on one side and Shawn on the other and I fall asleep my stomach in knots about what to do about Mark possibly not wanting our child. 2 months had passed and I hadn't heard from Mark at all which I had decided was probably for the best. I had developed a little baby bump and my co workers were super excited for me and I put on a front for them but none of them knew the pain I felt deep inside of my chest. My boobs were growing and my hips were already starting to expand and I didn't like it! But I loved my baby and I was doing this with or with out Mark. Kevin and Shawn were here for me and that's what mattered, they hadn't heard from Mark either. I finish my work on time and have one more employee evaluation to do and then I can head home. I was planning on moving in the next couple of weeks, somewhere not so in the city and not so far away from work and where Mark or anybody could find me. My doctor's appointment went great and said everything was developing the way it should. I smile and rub my bell he or she would be spoiled rotten by alot of people.

i was offically 6 months pregnant and i felt big as a house! I had finally gotten everything moved, organised and put away thanks to the movers. This house was a little smaller but it had a lot more open space and lots of acreage which I loved. Kevin and Shawn had been blowing up my phone but I didn't care I wasn't being selfish but I couldn't stand being around Kevin and Shawn but never hearing from Mark. I sit down on the front porch with a glass of water and smile as my little girl kicks me boy did she pack a punch! "Have you guys heard from her"?! Mark asks concern etched on his face Kevin and Shawn had went by her house eariler but the house had a for sale sign on it. "Where in the hell could she be"!? Shawn asks as he sits down on the couch in Mark's house. Mark had a pretty good indication that she moved because she didn't want anyvody to know where she is at. He hadn't been so fucking hard headed and went and checked on her maybe she would not have done this. Mark had chosen to be a part of her and the baby's life he did help create the child. Mark waits outside of the hospital as he sees Bailey get out of her car and Mark sucks his breath in, she looked radiant. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and her skin was smooth and clear. And it was impossible to hide her ever growing belly that was his child his seed that had impregnated her. Mark had coffee and had his cell phone on hand to call Shawn and Kevin when he found out where she lived. Work that day seemed to fly by and I loved it, it was 5pm and I had just shut my computer down and was gathering my things when my boss knocks on the doot. "Bailey thanks for doing all that you do, when you go on maternity leave you don't have to take just six weeks. Take as long as you need". "Don't ask questions just take it. You changed your whole life around when you moved here". I hug my boss and she rubs my belly she was the best boss ever. I head to my car and get in and make my way home I was so ready to get off of my feet and into a shower and pjs and sleep! Mark slowly pulls behind her not wanting to be noticed. She was sneaky, she had moved not even ten minutes from where she worked. He parked a few houses down and called Kevin and Shawn "I found her". I close the door and strip my clothes and shower and slip into my pjs and head down to the kitchen to make some dinner as I turn around Mark Calaway is standing in my kitchen. "Bailey" "Don't Bailey me Mark I haven't heard from you or seen you in at least four months"! "I know Bailey and Im sorry but I want to be a part of your life and our baby's". Mark says as he apporaches and he gets down on his knees and places a ear to my swollen belly. And our little girl chooses at that point to kick him, we both laugh as he looks up at me and his face is serious "I love you Bailey and I will give our child whatever she needs". Mark says as he stands up and takes me into his arms and kisses me. "If Mark don't tan your hide I will"! I turn and see Kevin and Shawn standing in the doorway. I hide my face in Mark's chest but I don't blame them I just disappeared and didn't give them any explanation. "I'm sorry I was scared and... I didn't want to raise my baby alone". "I know and I'm sorry I had the reaction I did. But I promise iam going to make it up too you". "How far along are you"? Kevin asks as he places his hand on my belly. "Six months fixing to be seven in about three weeks and before you ask it is...a girl"! Mark's eyes light up and he grabs me up in a hug. "I'm ready to meet this little girl already". We all laugh as Mark ushers me over to the couch and has me sit down "don't worry about dinner Bailey we will take care of everything". This felt good to have Mark with me, yes he had been a dick before but he had apologised and all that was in the past. Mark, Kevin, and Shawn had outdone themselves they fixed baked chicken, carrots, and Macaroni & Cheese. "I have to say you guys really outsid yourselves I'm proud of yall." I say as we all laugh and sit down to eat. Later that night me and Mark were laying in bed he massages my breasts "Damn Bailey if those get any bigger". I laugh my boobs had gotten huge! I moan as his hand travles down rests on my belly for a moment and then cups my womanhood. "I'm going to br easy I promise". I turn towards him facing him and we kiss I have missed his kisses so much. I bend my knee and he throws his leg over mine and he slowly enters me. I was kind of scared of sex at first while being pregnant but all my sensations were heightened and I'm wetter than I ever have been. Mark's hands are all me exploring everything he sucks a nipple into his mouth and I arch towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck and I burry my face in his chest. As my orgasm hits me not just hard but I'm moaning, panting, whimpering and then I scream as my fingernails dig into Mark's skin. I have tears in my eyes as I look up at Mark as he grunts and spills his seed into my womb. "That was incredible". I say as Mark slowly pulls out and he wraps his arms around me pulling me against him. He leaves gets a warn wash cloth and cleans me up. He gets on his knees on the floor and places his hand on my belly. "You are going to be a great mother". I run my fingers through Mark's hair which he had cut all off I pout at him "I miss your long hair". Mark laughs as he climbs behind me and wraps his arms around me and I fall asleep with my head on his chest everything was working out perfectly! . "Oh God...Marrrkkk". I moan out as I'm leaning against the wall and Mark is behind me. Mark has a hold of my hips as he is pumping in and out of me, my whole body is on fire and I'm lost in a sea of pleasure as my orgasm hits and my pussy tightens up and contracts around his shaft which triggers his release Mark slides back inside of me onr last time as he hollars out his release as he leans against me both of us carching our breaths. "I love you Bailey". I turn and look at Mark and hr places his hands on my belly "you and our little girl are the only two people that matter to me". We kiss as I can feel the tears prick my eyes, we go and take a shower together which probably lasted longer than it should have. Me and Mark finally make our way downstairs about 10am with Kevin and Shawn watching tv "its about time yall two decided to makr an appearance". Kevin says as he pulls me into a hug, it was a Saturday Morning and I wasn't on call this weekend and none of us had anything planned oh the shit we could get into me I think to myself "so what is there to do on a Saturday afternoon in Houston, Texas"? Shawn asks as he finishes lacing up his boots. I turn and look at Mark he probably knows this town better than I do "Well there are lots of parks, lots of museums and art galleries". Mark says as he looks at Kevin and Shawn. "Why don't we just have a cook out. I know the wwe is coming into town tonight for Raw Monday night. You guys could invite a couple of guys over, chill out and relax." I say as I rub my belly my baby girl kicking up a storm. "See even my baby likes the idea". I say as I laugh while trying not to double over as she kicks me again. "That's not such a bad idea Bailey". They all say as Mark makes a couple of phone calls. I go into the kitchen and really think about where the last five years have brought me. I was a virgin when I had meet Mark on the side of the road and now we were having a child together. No we were not engaged or married but I loved him and if this is what made him happy so be it. I smile as make a call to the local catering company because I didn't feel like cooking for a whole bunch of people. I ordered bbq chicken, baked beans, coleslaw, bbq beef brisket, corn on the cob and a lot of sweet tea. It would be delivered within the next hour which was perfect timing because all of the fellows would be here in the next two hours. It was now the year 2002 and I was so looking forward to having my little girl and building a life with Mark. The food arrives and I had pretty much ran Kevin, Shawn, and Mark while I got all the food and stuff ready and set out as people start arriving. I was nervous I hadn't meet a lot of people that Mark, Kevin, or Shawn worked with but I guess there was a first time for everything. There were about 14 people that showed up and it was good to see Mark happy again, Kevin and Shawn seemef happy to have their buddies as well. There were several guys I had meet before and I remember me and Stephanie had really it off the last time we were all with the guys playing poker. "Bailey! Its so great wow! Your pregnant!". "Mark William Calaway why didn't you tell me about this"!?. Stephanie says as he rubs my belly I look at Mark and I quickly recover before any damage is done. "Because we wanted it to be a surprise for everyone"! I say as I hug Stephanie and wink at Mark. Mark lets out a sigh of relief and I smile. Paul Leveaque, Dave Batista, Jericho, Paul Wright, Bradshaw, Lita, Trish, Matt and Jeff Hardy, John Cena, DDP, Sean Morely, Torrie Wilson and even Sean Waltman showed up. Sean looks nervous at first we hadn't spoken aince the break up a year ago I shock up by hugging him and he looks down at my belly. "Mark Willism Calaway". Mark lets out a groan "Ok ok everybody please back off of Mark. We didn't want to tell anybody because we wanted to surprise everyone we didn't do it sooner because of his and my work schedules"! Everyone nods their heads finally getting the point. "So what are you guys having"? Sean asks. I look at Mark and smile "A girl"!


	6. Chapter 6

Alo"Is anymore room for our little girl in there". Mark says as his hands rub my even more swollen abdomen. I was 8 1/2 months and the doctor said I could go at anytime. Everything hurt and just about everything was abnormally large. I groan as she kicks she had been kicking all day, and wasn't stopping which was a good thing. Mark kisses my belly and I run my fingers through his short hair I still missed his long hair! I practically stayed at Mark's house now and I had to beg him to let me go to work. Mark eventually got his way I went into work yesterday and my boss saw my ever growing stomach she in turned told me to go directly home, prop my feet up and relax. Mark was at home waiting for me in the living room watching tv. "Are you happy now"? I ask Mark as I sit down on the couch beside him. Mark kisses and I sit in his lap as he turns so that I'm astride him, "well I just want to make sure that when you do go into labor I'm close to you baby". I smile up at Mark he really was trying to make it up to me since he had come back into my life. We fall asleep on the couch like that until I wake up to a sharp pain in my back. I groan as Mark is automatically up wirh me "are you ok". I nod and go to stand up and I feel a trickle of water from between my legs, I look at Mark "Its time ain't it"?! He asks as I nod my head. Mark had packed the car yesterday with our hospital bags and we were pretty much ready to go. Mark helps me change clothes and he walks me out to the car as he helps me into thr car and he calls Kevin and Shawn and tells them to get to the hospital as soon as they can. Mark helps me inside and rushes to the nurses station and tells them what is going on. Mark fills out the paper work and hands it back to the nurse and she leads us to our room where they get me hooked up and Mark goes to collect the things from the car. A contraction hits me and I groan as Mark grabs my hand and I squeeze it Mark's face is priceless. "Bailey, how are you feeling today"? I look at Mark and try to smil through the pain. "How does it look like I feel"? Mark kisses my forehead as the doctor comes in to check me out. "Hey Miss. Roberts I'm Doctor James, I'm going to examine you and see how far you are dilated and check the baby's position". The doctor slides on a pair of gloves and lifts the bottom of the covers up. "Well you are dilated to five centimeters and the baby has turned. If you progress any further in the next couple of hours we will prep you for delivery". My epidural was kicking in as I fall asleep with Mark in a chair beside my bed. "Hey man how is she doing"? Kevin asks as him and Shawn enter the room. "She is doing great we should be able to meet out little girl in just a couple of hours". Mark says as he brushes her hair out of her face "I can't believe she is having your baby man". Shawn says as he sets down all the little girl stuff he brought. I open my eyes and see all three guys starring at me "is there something on my face"? I ask as a smile is on my lips. I tense up as I feel my stomach tightening up preparing for another contraction so much for the fucking epidural I think to myself as I feeel like I have to bear down and push as im about to do so the doctor comes in and examines me "Well your ready to go Miss. Roberts we are going to get you ready for delivery. Who do you want in the room with you"? The doctor asks as I sit up in the bed trying to get comfortable "Just Mark". I say and I realize I have hurt Shawn and Kevin's feelings "Sorry guys I don't everybody to see me...giving birth". Kevin and Shawn hug and kiss my forehead as they leave the room and Mark stands beside me. "Are you ready to meet our littlr girl"? Mark says as he kisses my lips, I nod my head as I feel another contraction grip me I groan as they place my feet up. "Ok Bailey I want you to push on the couch of three. Ready 1...2...3..". I grunt and groan and bear down as I push as hard as I can Mark is holding my knee up for me as he wipes the sweat from my brow. "Your doing great 1..2..3 push". Mark helps me sit up and I bear down again. Mark hated seeing her in this much pain and to think she would have had to go through this alone had he decided not to be in her life. "Ok Bailey i see the baby's head one more push should do it. Ok 1..2..3" I push as I scream out in pain as I feel her body slide from mine I fall back on the bed sobbing and happier than I ever have been as I watch the nurses cleaning her up. "You did a great job Bailey thank you ao much". Mark says as he kisses me they lay her in my arms and I take in all her features she had all of Mark's features expect for the birth mark on her leg which I had one exactly like it."Rachel Noel". I look at Mark as he has tears in his eyes "That's perfect Bailey". Mark says as he kisses her forehead and kisses me. Three days later im at home nursing Rachel."That's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen". I look up to see Mark standing in the doorway watching me nurse Rachel, she was now two months and growing everyday. I had taken her to work the other day and everybody fell in love with her. Mark kneels in front of me running his fingers through her dark brown curls. She had my color hair but everything else was Mark Calaway made over and I loved her more each day. "Bailey I have to ho back to work tomorrow. But Kevin and Shawn are close by if you need anything". Mark says as Rachel unlaches from my breasts and I burp her. She was a precious ba y and spoiled the as not the word for her. I put a sleeping Rachel in her crib and cover her up sometimes it was hard to lay her down. "Do you want to make love tonight". I ask as I press myself against Mark, I had denied him for tll many weeks and I was surprised rhe man hadn't taken what he claimed was his he had been very patient with me and for that I was so thankful. Mark pulls me into his arms as I lay my head on his chest "Be ready because I have a lot to unleash". Mark says as we both laugh Mark takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom but things only intensify as Mark comes up behind me and we are standing in frony of the mirror, he undresses me and I'm naked. My body had changed since having Rachel, my breasts had grown, my hips had expanded and as Mark would say he could cup my ass all day. "Look directly at the mirror". Mark says and he cups my breasts his thumbs pinching my nipes causing me to moan out loud. Mark then lowers his hand which is resting at my belly button I lock eyes with him in the mirror and it was very, very erotic. Mark's hand finds its way tl my folds and rubs my nub, I groan as I'm leaning back aganist him for support. He slides two fingers inside of me and Im clawing at his arm, Mark laughs as his fongers continues to work me up. "Oh Mark". I whimper as I can feel it building. Mark stops and I think I'm going to die "Show me how much you miss me". I automatically know what he is talking about so I sink to my knees in front of him and I smile as I run my tongue up and down the sides of his throbbing shaft and then I take him in my mouth inch by inch. I look up at Mark through my lashes and smile he wraps my hair in his hand and gives my hair a tug "that's it show me how bad you want me". Mark says I use my hand and jerk him at the same time while sucking him. "Shit Bailey". Mark groans out as he pulls out "enough". He stands me up and he kisses me hard I wrap my arms around his neck I shove him down in a chair and I straddle his lap. "I want you now Mark". I don't give him a chance to say anything as I lower myself into his hard shaft Mark grips my hips and I moan as I lift up and then come back down. Mark grabs my ass as we kiss he moves down to my neck and then down to my breasts as I arch my back. Mark quickly picks me up and I wrap myself aeound him and he pins me against the wall "hang on...tight". Mark says and he drives into me "oh god mark"! I moan into his mouth as we are kissing. "Does my baby like thst". Mark says as his grip tightens on me. "Yes"! I groan as I can feel my body growing tight as that tingling sensation begins. "Bailey...cum for me baby girl". At the sound of those words my whole world is rocked as me amd Mark cum at the same time both of spent as he is still burried inside of me. "I love you Mark. I can't get enough of you". I say as I kiss his neck running my nails up and down his back. " "I don't want to overdue it Bailey. Lets". I place my finger over his lips "Fuck me...now Mark Calaway"! Mark tosses me on the bed and flips me onto all fours and he shoves into me without hesitation and I back up aganisy him wanting and needing more. 'Harder Mark" I groan as he leans forward pressing me into the mattress and he kisses my neck. "Please Mark"! Mark grunts as he flips me over and I'm flat on my back he grabs my thighs and shoves back inside of me I whince I sometimes forgot just how well endowed he was. "Take it baby" "Fuck...Marrrrkkk". I scream as I cum withering and trembling under him as he shoves in one last time and cums again. He falls on top of me laying his head on my breast as I run my fingers through his hair. Mark climbs off of me and gets a warm wash cloth and cleans me off. This was perfect and I didn't want anything to change. "Bailey...baby wake up". I open my eyes and see him holding a fusing Rachel, I put her to my breast and she drinks greedily. I smile as Mark lays back down and his eyes close and he falls back asleep, I didn't want him to leave today but he had to get back to work. I switch Rachel to the other breast and she drinks again she was only two months old but she had a appetite like her father. I burp her, change her and place her back in her crib she was such a good baby and I was so thankful for that. Since I was awake I shave and shower and dress for the day. I head downstairs and start a pot of coffee as I set out to make breakfast. I'm bending over to put something in the over and he grabs me I laugh and try to push him away but he's strong. I stand up and lean back on him as he places his hands on my hips "I'm going to miss you Bailey". "Me too Mark but I will fly out in a couple of weeks so you can spend some time with Rachael" I say as he kisses my neck. We eat breakfast and he goes upstairs to grab his bags when Kevin walks through the door. "Hey baby girl". Kevin says as he grabs me and swings me around I laugh as he sets me on my feet. "Your just in time I have breakfast and coffee". Kevin's face lights up and he heads into the kitchen as Mark is coming down the stairs with his luggage. I walk Mark to his truck and he grabs me and pins me against the truck I wrap my arms around his as we kiss..."Be good baby girl". Mark says between kisses."I love you Mark". I say as I look up at him. "Bailey don't cry baby we will together in a couple of weeks". "I know". We kiss again and he gets into his truck and he pulls away. All I can think of is how am I going to survive without him. I walk back into the house and Kevin is cleaning up the kitchen "You don't have to do that Kevin" "Oh hush Bailey I know you have got some errands to run so go scat. I will take care of Rachel". I go to protest but Kevin puts his hand over my mouth and sends me on my way. I grab my purse and my keys and head toward the car it was hard to be away from my baby but I needed diapers, wipes and several other nessecites for going on the road later this month. An hour later I arrive back home with stuff lots and lots of stuff I laugh to myself as I carry everything inside. Kevin is holding Rachel in his arms and she is cooing. "You have a beautiful little girl Bailey". "She is my daughter aftet all". We both laugh as I take her from him and craddle her in my arms. "How are you and Mark doing"? Kevin asks as he helps put somethings away. "We are doing great I love him and I'm so glad he choose to be a part of me and Rachel's life". "That's good I just want you to be happy Bailey". "Oh leave it to big sexy to make sure Im ok". "Bailey Elizabeth"! I look at Kevin how in the world did he know my middle name!? "Honey you are a cheif supervisor at the hospital your face is all over the place." True since I had been promoted I wad practically the person they turned to for everything. "Today we are going to do some shopping I don't want you stuck in the house all day". Kevin says as Rachel starts to fuss, I pick her up and go into the other room to nurse I can't believe my baby girl will be three months old when I go to visit Mark on the road I think to myself as Rachel latches on to my breast and begins to suck. After Rachel is finshed eating I burp her, and clean her up, and change her. I kiss her cheek as I place her in her car seat and then go to pack her diaper bag but Kevin has already done that "One step ahead of me aren't you". Kevin took me everywhere he helped me pick out some new outfits for Rachel and helped me pick out a pack in play to take with me on the trip. He was really helpful with Rachel and me keeping my sanity. I send Mark a quick text telling him I loved him and missed him and couldn't wait to be in his arms. He responded almost immediately "I will be ready for you". I don't really know what to day so I close my cell and finsh up shopping three more weeks and I would be in my baby's arms. Three weeks later I'm borading the plane and heading toward Phoenix, Arizona where Raw and Smackdown are being held at this week. Its about 4am when I check into the hotel, I quickly make my way to the room and unlock the door. I turn on light and quietly set up Rachel's playpen and put away the rest of the luggage. Rachel had been fed on to the way to the hotel so she should sleep the rest of the night. I shower and shave real quick and then I dry off and climb into bed with him. I kiss his lips and his eyes flutter open "you made it". He says as his arms pull me closer to him. "Yes and I'm so happy to be here". I can already fill his hardness pressing against me I become bold and outright grasp his shaft "I see somebody is happy to see me". "Very happy". He says as he pins me to the bed and shoves inside of me both of us lost in excasty as our bodies are joined together I wake up the next morning and look to the playpen where Rachel is cooing and making noises. I hear the shower running and smile Mark seemed to only get better with age I shake my head and I realize that I need to pump orbi was going to be hurting later on. I grab my pump and place it on my breasts letting out a sight of relief I really didn't know how sensitive my breasts were until after I had Rachel. Mark walks out of the bathroom and my mouth drops open fuck he was so sexy in nothing but a towel. I feel my muscles contract and I have to clear my thoughts damn what was this man doing to me! Mark noticed my reaction and he smiles he drops the towel. Even though the man wasn't hard he was still big! I shake my head and finish pumping. Mark pulls on his boxers and his pants and throws in a shirt and picks up Rachel. "I love you sweet baby girl". Mark kisses her forhead as he sits on the bed beside me Rachel's eyes are open ad Mark is talking to her. "Who's daddy's princess"? It brought tears to my eyes to see him with his daughter. I had pumped eariler so Mark got to fed Rachel. I kiss him on the lips "I love you". "I love you more". I say as we look down at Rachel who had sucked her bottle down. Mark cleans her mouth, burps her and rocks her to sleep. Yes Rachel was spoiled but I love my daughter and she deserved whatever I want to give her. Mark lays the sleeping child in her play pen and he turns toward me. He climbs back on the bed and settles between me as he starts to peel off my clothing. "It had been to long Bailey". Mark whispera against my heated skin. "Yes it has" I say as I push him flat on his back and straddle him. I pysh his boxers down with my hands letting his massive erectIon free. I put my mouth on him and he thrusts up into my mouth. "You like that baby". I say in between licking and sucking. Mark groans as he feels the churning begin between his legs and he stops her. "Your turn". Mark says as he lays me on my back. Mark blows on my pussy and I almost cum. Mark suckd my clit into his mouth as he fingers me at the same time. "Marrrkkkk". I moan out loud but try to stop myself I didnt want to wake up Rachel. Mark lifts above mr and spreads my legs "this is going to be nice and slow Bailey". Mark enters me slowly pushing inside of me making each and every inch that he enters I'm able to fill as he stretches me. I moan as he slides all the way in and he brings my legs up around his waist as he lays over the top of me. I wrap my arms around his middle pulling him closer to me as we kiss our tounges matching the rhythm of his thrusting in and out of me. "You feel amazing Bailey". Mark says as his hands are roaming my body. I moan as he sucks on my neck and licks his way down to my breast. I can feel heating radiating through me as he continues to move as I cum he covers my mouth his with his silencing my moans ad he spills his seed inside of me. All I could think of is I hated to see my time with him on the road end. At the arena Mark really doesn't have to introduce me to anybody because I already know everybody. Stephanie walks up to me with her hands out "Let me see her". I smile as I hand Rachel to Stephanie who seems to instantly take a liking to youngest McMahon."She is absolutely gorgeous Bailey"! Stephanie says as she craddles Rachel in her arms "She takes afrer her daddy that for sure". I say as Stephanie kisses Rachel on her forehead. Dave Batista approaches and gives me a hug I hadn't seen him since the cookout. "Wow Bailey you look great". "Thanks Dave" I say as I blush I still wasn't use to peoplr giving me compliments. Dave sees Rachel and his face lights up and Stephanie hands the baby to him "She is a beauty". Dave says as he bounces the girl in his arms. "How long are you visiting Mark"?. Stephanie asks as we enter the catering area where Mark was suppose to meet me. "For at least a month I still have my job back home to do" I say as I take a seat in a chair Rachel begins to fuss as I look at the time it was about time for her tl nurse. I hold out my arms to Dave and I put a blanket over my front and over Rachel and she begins to suck. "Where is Mark"? Dave asks as he grabs a bottle of water. "He had to go Vince's officr real quick for a meeting". I don't notice how Dave and Stephanie look at each other knowing something I obviously don't know. I lift my head up as Mark enters the catering area with a blonde they are holding hands and I feel my heart sink. This is the same man that just a couple of hours ago that made mad passionate love to me. I shake my head and put on a fake smile somehow I knew this was coming and I wasn't heartbroken just crushed that he didn't say something to me eariler. I also had a feeling that this was probably why Mark had asked me to come visit him so that he could break the news to me. Rachel unlatches from my breast and I smile as somehow manage to slip my breast back in my bra and balance Rachel at the same time. I wipe her mouth and burp her as she has a fully belly and is content, I quickly put a fake smile on my face as Mark and blondie apporach she was beautiful there was no denying that. Mark has a apprehensive look on his face as he introduces the two of us. "Bailey this is Sara, Sara this is Bailey the mother of my daughter Rachel".

"Mark didn't tell you about the storyline". Stephanie asks over the phone as I enter my office at work and set all my stuff down. "No Stephanie he nevet mentioned anything like that to me. I wish he would have said something I knew it was coming Mark disappeared for months before Bailey was born. He eventually came back and had been with me ever since but I just don't know where he found the time to be with her and me also". I say as I switch on my computer and see the memo for today. "Well I'm coming to visit you in a couple of weeks make sure you have a few days free". Me and Stephanie hang up and I blow my hair out of my face. Mark didn't want tl reveal what was going on but I kind of made him. He had meet her at an autograph sigining right after we had hooked back up and they had exchanged numbers but didn't think anything would come of it but something did. I shake my thoughts clear I smile as I think about my baby girl Rachel, she was eight months old now and was crawling all over the place. She could say a couple of words and it broke my heart everytime she said da da but Mark was her father and I wasn't going to deny him the right to see her. In fact he was home for a couple of days and Rachel was with him, she was almost off of my breast milk and on food but she still took one at night. Work kept me busy but it paif me enough to take care of me and Rachel and give us a comfortable lifestyle without asking Mark for help. I can feel myself tear up but I quickly get my emotions under check and start my work day off. "Bailey can I talk to you"? I look up as one of my CNA's walks through the door. I nod my head as she wipes her palms on her scrub outfit "you know you can come to me about anything Katie". Katir sits down and looks up at me "I'm pregnant and I'm here to put in my two weeks notice". I knew that she didn't want to quit but her boyfriend was kind of a control freak. "Kaite I won't let you put in your two weeks notice but I can put you as my personal assistant and you want have to do any lifting. Your one of my best workers and that way you can your six weeks and your job will still be here when you come back". Katie looks at me with tears in her eyes and she rushes over and gives me a huge hug. "I will keep you bon the floor for right now but I will put you on light duty so all you have to do is go arounf anf do vitial signs". I can feel Kaite's bofy relax as she hugs me again I looked out for my nursing staff and made sure that they had an almost perfect workong environment. Katie leaves my office and I go to looking at a couple of applications I was looking for a charge nurse for 3rs shift and that position was so hars to fill! I leave work and head over home. Mark was keeping Rachel while he was off of work for a couple of days. I shower and change into jeand and tank top amd head back out to the store while Rachel was with Mark I had to go grocery shopping and buy some more clothes she was outgrowing everything she had!


	7. Chapter 7

"That's it come on Rachel you can do it"! I say as Rachel smiles at me as she is standing on her two chubby legs. I hold my arms out to her and she tries but she falls back down on her butt. I pick her up and kiss her on the cheek as I head toward the kitchen to fix her lunch it was hard to believe that in a couple of days Rachel would be turning 1 year old. Mark had asked if we could have it at his house and I didn't see why not so I said yes Rachel was his daughter. Him and Sara seemed to be doing great and I was happy for him. I smile as I think about Dave he was going to be here today to take me out to lunch. He had become a regular fixture around my house and I was so glad. Dave was a sweetheart but it had been months since I had been with anyone and I didn't want too my heart was still hurting over Mark. Sara would be hear in about an hour to take Rachel with her so she could get use to Sara and Mark and also because it was her birthday week. I fix her some peas and carrots, chicken fingers cut up of course, and mashed potatoes. She was my heart and soul and I was so glad God had given her to me. Sara and me actually got along really great and I know Mark was glad about that especially considering how we both met each other. Rachel smiles at me and says "thank you momma". "Your welcome baby". I say as there is a knock on the door. "Come on in its open"! I yell from the kitchen and I'm surprised to see Mark. "Mark what are you doing here? Where is Sara"? I ask as I turn toward him as Rachel squeals and screams "daddy"! I smile as Mark kisses the girl on her forehead and she continues to eat her lunch. "Sara is busy fixing up her room for her. Sara has a thing flr decorating and she wanted to do Rachel's room". I shurg my shoulders as I take a sip of my coffee and Mark parks his big frame in a chair. "Thank you for letting us spend time with her". Mark says as I hand him a cup of coffee. "Mark your her father you amd sara are welcome to come see her anytime yall want too"."Thanks Bailey". I smile as I at Rachel and she has her food all gone she smiles at me "all done mommy"! I clean her up and I take her out of her high chair and she holds her arms out toward Mark. "I packed her diaperbag with everything she needs, she gets one bottle of milk at night when she goes to bed and in have already pumped that and its already to go. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call me". I say as we are heading towards the door. Mark turns and I hand him the bag and our accidentally brush against each other, I quickly brush the feelings off and I kiss Rachel and tell her to be a good girl and Mark walks out the door. I close the door and let out a deep breathe and go clean up the kitchen. I look at the time and realize its time for Dave to arrive and as I think that the dooe bell rings. I scurry toward the door and fling it open I smile as Dave steps through the door and pulls me into a hug it actually felt good to have arms around me and I didn't want him to release me but he does and we talk as he sets his bags down. "I'm glad that you came, my house seems very empty and way to quite without Rachel here". "I'm glad that you are having me over, and I especially didn't want to miss Rachel's first birthday". Dave says as he sits down on the couch, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing if I decided to move on Mark was with Sara do where did that leave me. I shake my thoughts clear as i realize thst iam still dressed in my pjs. "Well I'm going to take a shower and dress Mark came eariler to pick up Rachel since her birthday is this weekend. "Take your time Bailey I don't mind waiting Dave says as he sits back on the couch. I head toward my room and strip down and sigh as the hot water hits my body. Dave takes my hand and leads me into the quaint little bristro and i order a chicken salad sandwhich with a water. "So how is Mark treating you". Dave asks as he takes a bite of his club sandwhich. "Great. We haven't fought over anything about Rachel and we pretty much keep our distance from each other. He is good to our daughter so I can't complain, as far as Sara is concerned she is a prr of Rachel's life because she is with Mark so I keep my cool around her". I say as I wipe my hands and mouth on my napkin. "I'm glad about that I was worried he would try and be a bully". I look at Dave and I smile as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek. "Well if he ever does try and be a bully you will be the first person I call". I say as we both laugh, we finish our lunch and we head toward the car and we head back towards my house. Dave had my mind swirling with all sorts of thoughts and I can feel that familiar pull deep in my stomach. He was a man and Im a full grown woman and I had longings and wants and maybe I shouldn't deny myself of what I wanted and that was Dave! We get inside the house qnd Dave pulls me towars him and we lowers his mouth to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and we deepen the kiss as I moan into his mouth. We pull apart both of us catching our breathe as his hands his at the small of my back. "Bailey". "Shhhh". I say as I put my hand over his mouth and I kiss him again, he picks me up and pushes me against the closest wall as our clothes begin to cum off, it was too late to stop now and I sure as hell didn't want him to stop! Our kiss was aggressive as he kisses my lips and my neck and then between my breasts as I throw my head back and moan as he bunches my skirt up around my waist and rips my panties off as he unbuckles my pants. "Are you sure about this Bailey". "Yes". I say and then he shoves inside of me. "Oh gof yess". I moan out as Dave pushes me back against the wall, cups my ass as he is drilling in and out of me. "Fuck Bailey! You feel amazing"! Dave says as I move myself up and down on his shaft. Dave moves from the wall and and carries me up the stairs to the bedroom he hurries through the door and we don't break contact as he lays me down in the middle of the bed. I run my hands over the muscles in his arms and across his chest, then down his back and cup his ass encouraging him deeper inside of me. "Damn your so wet". Dave grunts out as he moves so that iam on top now, I move myself on him as I can feel my body quickening toward orgasm as he grips my hips. The more I move the better the sensation, Dave groans as he pumps up into me. "Fuck! Dave! I scream out as I cum and he soon follows and I collapse on top him as his hands are resting on my back. We are still connected and neither of us make any movements. I feel Dave grow again and I arch my eyebrow at him. "All fours babe". Dave says as I hurry off of his lap and he pulls me towars the edge of the bed. He stands and brings my ass back towards him as he shoves inside of me. "Oh Dave". I moan as I back my ass up against him "Move"! I say as he slap my asd and shoves inside of me again. His movements are hard, and quick and my body is humming as he reaches around and pinches my nipple and I cum..hard as I scream, moan, whimper, and quiver under him as he comes and he falls pulling me with him. All I could think of his...why did I deny myself for so long. It was the day of Bailey's birthday day me and Dave were heading toward Mark's place. I was nervous nobody knew me and Dave were together, but I didn't give a shit anymore Im 27 and I had a right to do what I wanted to do. Dave squeezes my thigh and I smile as takes my hand and we pull up in front of Mark's house. I didn't slack when it came to my daughter's first birthday and neither did Mark. Dave helps me carry all her gifts in and I'm impressed Sara was really good decorator. The woman was starting to grow on me "Hey! Bailey what do you think"? Sara asks and I can tell she is nervous which I still didn't understand. 'It looks great! Thank you so much for all your help"! "Your welcome, Mark actually picked out all the things to put up I just arranged everything". I arch my eyebrow at her "Mark? Picking out decorations? Yea right"! I say as I laugh as Bailey comes running into the room "mommy mommy"! I bend down and catch my little girl in my arms and hug her. Mark walks into the room and I see Mark tense up I know its because of Dave and I feel something rise up inside of me. I stand beside Dave and he wraps an arm around my waist. "Mark". "Dave". Mark says as he stands beside Sara. They looks each other up and down as the doorbell rings. I look at Sara and roll my eyes men could be so damn hard headed sometimes! The birthday party was a success! Stephanie and Paul, Kevin and Shawn, Trish, and Amy, and several other wwe stars were there. Rachel had gotten more presents than she really needes but Rachel was a loved little girl and I was very thankful for the people I had in my life. Rachel is sitting in my lap as she is testinf the waters with her cake, she wasn't sure rather to eat the cake or leave it alone. She finally takes a taste and her eyes light up we both end up covered in cake. Rachel wood as staying with Mark again tonight and then I would pick her up in the morning. I kiss Rachel goodbye and hug her as I set her down and she runs back towards her play area. She was beyond excitied and i was so glad that Mark was a part of her life. Dave and me head back home and it starts to hail, rain, and its a terchinal downpour. Dave pulls over and cuts of the car "its best just to wait it out". Dave says as he leans back in his seat I smile as an idea forms in my head. I climb over and straddle his lap Dave's hands rest on my hips as he looks me with a raised eyebrow. "I want you...hear and now". And I kiss him pressinf myself against him grinding against him as I feel him growing hard against my thigh. He leans his seat backwards and lets it slide all the way back to give us more room. Dave was thick and big and I wanted him hard and fast, he unbuttons his pants and I reach down and grasp his hard shaft and guide him up inside of me. I groan as he grabs my hips and pulls me down on top of him and lifts me back up. I lean forward and we kiss as his our tounges are dancing with each other as he grabs my ass. "Your very spontaneous". Dave groans as my jucices make Dave almost loose control. I scream out my release as the thunder and lightening crash around us. Dave grunts out his release as he shoots up inside of me "Damn Bailey". Dave says as we both laugh and I climb off of him and pull my skirt down and pull my panties back on. Dave zips himself up and we both laugh we are sweating and catching our breaths. I never knew sex in a suv could be so much fun and exciting! Later that week I'm in my office at work when my cell phone starts to ring. "Hey Bailey"? "Yes Sara"? "Rachel is running a fever I don't know what to do". "I figured thid would happen, she has been teething and several back teeth are coming in. She has some teething tablets in her bag and some children's Tylenol in the diaper bag." I hear Sara digging through the bag "ok I got the teething tablets and Tylenol". "Ok the tablets are dissolveable so take out four and give them to her and the Tylenol give her 1 teaspoon". Sara called me during the day questions about Rachel and I really had respect for the woman, I mean she was taking care of her boyfriend's baby with another woman. "I don't know if I had told you before. But Sara thank you so much for looking after Rachel. She adores you and I thank you for helping me while iam at work." "Its no problem Bailey. Thank you for letting her be apart of my life". We hang up the phone and I send an email to all the departments informing them of the staff meeting this friday after work. Katie had invited me to go with her next Tuesday and find out what the sex of her baby was and I was excited! It reminded me of when I was pregnant for Rachel and went to find out if she was a boy or girl. The day finishes out with me getting all my employees files done with updates and putting them in order. I close my computer and head towards the parking garage as my cell phone rings again. "Bailey. Its Mark'. "Yes Mark". "What's wrong with Rachel". "Nothing is wrong Mark she was running a little fever because she is teething but Sara took care of that". Mark worried a little to much sometimes and it made me smile he was a great father. Mark talks a few more minutes and I drive to his house to pick up Rachel. Sara is rocking a sleeping little girl in her arms, I was also thankful she had taken a liking too Sara. "How is she feeling"? I ask as I set my keys dlwn on the table. "She is doing great! A lot better than when we first talked "Good Mark called me worried sick". "I know I'm sorry he asked how she was doing". "Sara its ok, he is her father and he has a right to know how she is doing" I say as Sara follows me to my car and places Rachel in her chair seat. I hug the girl and thank her for all that she has done and head toward my house . Dave was back on the road and would be home in a few weeks. We had been aeeing each other for three months and it was going great! Dave was an excellent lover and he was always wanting to try something new which made things very interesting. I blush as I remember how he tied me tl the bed post teasing me until I felt like I was going to explode. He licked, kissed, sucked, massaged, and teased me until I felt like I couldn't hold my orgasm anymore which I couldn't and when I did cum I had cum not just once or twice but three times back to back. I gather my things and carry Rachel into the house I lay her in her playpen and sit down on the couch proping my feet up as I click on the tv. I end up falling asleep on the couch myself until I hear Rachel babbling in her crib. I look at the time and realize its time for dinner. "Mommy". Rachel says as she grins up at me I smile as I pick her up and carry her into the kitchen and place her in her high chair and set off to making dinner which tonight consisted spaghetti and green beans. Rachel was a great eater and her pediatric said she was above average in all her development. "Good momma". Rachel says as she shovels more green beans in her mouth. I loved my little girl and I couldn't help but wishing she had a little brother or sister I shake my thoughts clear as I think about how my life had changed in the 7 years Rachel Noel being the best part...besides one man and his name was being whispered on somebody else's lips.

"Oh Fuck...Dave" I scream out as his arms wrap around my waist holding me in place as he is pumping in and out of my soaking wet pussy. "God dam Bailey I can't hold back anymore". Dave roars as I arch my back and scream out my release as does Dave as he spills his seed into my womb. "We have to stop going so long without seeing each other". I say as I lay my head on his chest as his fingers trail lightly down my back. "Your right about that babe". He says as he kisses me, Rachel was with Mark and Sara this week and Dave had this week off from work and I was so happy to see him. "Bailey do you want to go to aspen with me today? I know that Rachel is with Mark and Sara for this week and I want you to come with me". I look at Dave and smile Rachel was pretty much off of my breast milk and on table food I nod my head yes it was just going to be and Dave and I couldn't wait. "Wait..where are you going"? Mark and Sara ask at the same time. "I'm going to spend the week with Dave in Aspen". "I don't know about that". "Mark really? I'm 27 years old and Rachel is with you for the week. I shouldn't have to ask you for permission to go anywhere. You are not my daddy"! I look at the two of them and we all bust out laughing me and Sara both knew Mark loved being called "daddy". In certian times and places. Mark comes up and crushes me in a hug "Go have fun, just be careful.". "I will I have my cell phone with me in case yall need to reach me". "Actually Rachel with my parents for the week you don't remember me telling you that". I look at Mark and then i do remember he told me when he came and picked her up. "Well why don't you guys come with us. Me and Dave were talking about it eariler and yall two deserve a vacation too". I say as I look at Mark and Sara. Who I had grown to love like a sister and I could see why Mark loved her. Sara looks at Mark who doesn't know rather to say yes or no. Sara looks at me like help me out here. "Mark it will be fun I promise". "Please, pretty please Mark". "Oh alright"! Mark says and Sara plants a kiss on his lips. "Good we leave in an hour, be ready and pack some winter clothes its already snowing up there". I say as Dave walks into the room "I see you guys decided to go great. We are going to have a blast I promise". Dave says as he kisses my cheek. One hour later a suv pulls up in the drive way and Dave loads all of our luggage into the back of the suv and I show the driver how tl get to Mark's house. "Are you excited"? Dave asks as he pulls me to his side? "Yes very, I'm glad Mark and Sara aldo decided to go too". I say as Dave squeezes my thigh. We pull up in front of Mark's house where they are waiting at the end of the driveway. Mark loads their stuff into thr back and they climb in. "Didn't I just see you two"? I ask sarcastically. "Watch that mouth". Mark says but we are all laughing, we arrive at the airport and the driver gets out and two guys in uniforms load our stuff onto a private jet. Which was quicker it would only take us 1 hour and 50 minutes to get there vs 2 hours and 36 minutes. We climb out of the car and climb the steps. I'm surprised at the luxury of this jet, I was so not use to this. We settle into our seats as the jet preps to take off. An hour and fifty minutes later we land and another SUV picks up and carries us to the cabin which when we pull up I'm completely breath taken, the pure white snow made it thst much better. An older woman with salt and pepper hair is standing on the front porch. "Hey Mr. Batista welcome bacm". She says warmly as she ushers us all inside out of the cold "Anna this is my girlfriend Bailey and our friends Mark and Sara". "I sure hope that you all enjoy your stay. Everything is clean and the kitchen is fully stocked. There are clean towels and wash clothes and extras in the closet along with a washing machine and dryer." Anna says as she goes to leave us I look at Dave and he explains. "Anna stays here year around when nobody else is occupying the cabin. She does all the house cleaning and up keep and I always call ahead of time and let her know when I'm coming thsts when she goes and stocks the kitchen full of things I or my guests like". Dave says as he carries our luggage up to our room, the room we had wad absolutely beautiful with vaulted ceilings and a marble fire place a huge king size bed, two walk in closests and master bathroom that I could only ever dream of!. "Dave this place is amazing. Thank you for inviting me"! I say as he wraps an arm around me and pulls me to him. "Your welcome baby. I couldn't think of anybody better to bring up hear and spend the week with". Dave says as he kisses me on the lips, I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss until we hear somebody clear their throat. We pull apart to see Mark standing there, I blush to my roots as he smiles "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving and I'm pretty sure that nobody feels like cooking". He had hit the nail on the head and we all agree. "I'm going to shower and get ready. We will meet you and Sara downstairs in about an hour". I say as Mark nods and Dave closes the door to the bedroom. "Now I can have you all to myself, well at least for a little while". Dave says as he chases me into the bathroom, we both strip of all of our clothing and step into the huge shower. Water just ain't coming from overhead but from the sides as well, Dave washes my hair and my body and makes sure to concentrate on certain areas. Then I do the same to him and by the time we rinse off we are so hot and bothered that we are about to say fuck dinner until there is a banging on the door. We finish and dry off as I blow dry my hair and curl it, I lightly do my make up and slip into a pair of jeans and a one shouldered black lace shirt. I throw on my favorite jean jacket and spray on Dave's favorite perfume for me. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue polo shirt and he looks so handsome. We head towards the stairs and ends up meeting Mark and Sara halfway there. "Well its good of you two love birds to finally makr an appereance". Mark says we all knew how grumpy he could be when he was hungry. I grab Sara's arm and we go down the stairs together talking about going a shopping and sking tomorrow, "I hope they don't think we are going shopping with them". Mark says a little too loudly where we actually hear him "we heard that"! We both at the same time as we reach the bottom of the stairs and turn toward Mark. He holds his hands up fringing innocence as we head toward the car. Aspen was a beautiful city so we choose a restaurant and Dave orders us a bottle of Sancerre which I must say was delicious, we order our food and admist all the talk me and Sara were a little snickered the guys just shake their heads. Dave squeezes my thigh under the table and I scoot as close as I can to him, I place my hand between his legs and squeeze. Dave leans doen and kisses my neck "You keep that up and I'm going to take you as soon as we get home". I giggle as I can feel him tense up, and just as soon as I put my hand there I just as quickly take my hand away. Dave arches his eyebrow at me and I shrug my shoulders. Mark can't help but notice how happy Bailey looks she was fixing to be 28 and he couldn't help but remember the young 22 year old he saw on the side of the road. He had taken her virginity that night and that was something that played on his mind all the time he still thought she was his. He loved Sara and had fallen in love with her when he first meet her, but Bailey was always is. "Babe is something wrong"? Sara asks as she grabs his hand. "No nothings wrong, just thinking". He sayd as he kisses her, "are yall ready to go"? Dave says as he takes my hand and wraps an arm around my waist as he head out the door "I can't wait to try out the hot tub". I whisper to Dave as I burry my face in his shirt. He groans as his hand cups my ass I look forward Mark and Sara are laying down and the driver is oblivious to us, I unzip Dave's pants and take him into my mouth. He tries to pull me away but I push him back I continue to suck as he tries not to make any noise. He runs his hand down my back cupping my ass his grip strong as his orgasm is approaching, he tenses up and then he cums shooting his seed deep fown my throat. I sit up and he zips his pants back up. He grabs my hand as I lean against him 15 minutes later we pull up in front of the cabin and all climb out. "Dinner was delicious". I say as I change into my bikini which which is purple, Dave picks me up and carries me to the hot tub, which on outside about 20 feet from the house. He quickly sets me inside and climbs in himself. "This has been such a great night". I say as Dave who has his head leaned back looks at me and smiles. "Anything for you babe and since you did what you did in the car, I will be returning the favor to you when we get back inside". I blush as his hand brushes my thigh "maybe you can make good on that promise sooner rather than later". I say "your a little bossy when you get snickered...I love it"! Dave says as he takes my hand and climbs out of the hot tub. He once again picks me up and carries me to the house. Mark and Sara were sitting on the couch about to fall asleep. "We had fun tonight thanks for inviting us. And Bailey we are going shopping tomorrow so be up early." "I will". I say as Dave carries me up the stairs, we shower really quick getting the chlorine off of us. Dave lays me on the bed, I'm nervous Dave had never done this to me before. He climbs on top of me and he settles between my legs. He kisses me and makes his way down, he reaches my belly button and he slides a finger inside of me. I moan and open my legs further for him as he inserts another finger and I thrust my hips toward his hand as I rub his thumb over my nub. I arch my back as his mouth replaces his thumb "Oh shit..Davvee". I groan as my nails are digging into the mattress and my hair is thrashing around as I feel the pressure mounting. Dave fingers move in and out of me as I cum...wildly as I scream out my release but Dave isn't done. He slides inside of me and I wrap my legs around his urging him on. Dave drives into me and I'm liquid fire as my pussy quivers as I cum again as Dave does sending his seed deep into me. "You are loud enough to wake up everybody baby". Dave says as he wraps me in his arms "I'm sorry but it felt good and if they heard oh well. I'm pretty sure they are just as loud". Dave pulls me to him and I sigh as we settle down for tonight. "Oh Mark, fuck"! Me and Dave look at each other and bust out laughing. "SEE I told you"! My alarm goes off at 6 am and I immediately regret staying up all night with Dave. He had woken me up several times during the night but those moments meant everything to me. I take a bath relaxing in the hot water then shave then I shower washing my body, I climb out and dress and make my way downstairs, Sara is in the kitchen fixing some coffee. "Thank God for coffee"! I say as I sit at one of the barstools. Sara smiles and hands me a cup both of us needing our caffeine fix. "Just to let you know Bailey. We heard all your moaning and screaming last night". I know that I turn ten shades of red "I'm sorry Sara Dave tried to warn me". "Honey you don't need to apologize because I'm pretty sure you heard me and Mark". "Yes we did in fact we both busted out laughing". The coffee is ready and we both pour a cup, I add cream and sugar to mine and we both eat a blueberry muffin. An hour later we arrive in town and we hit the sexy lingerie store first. "Bailey I hate to ask you this but what is something that turns Mark on". I look at the girl like she has lost her marbles "I have never been big on dressing up and being sexy for him". "Mark loves red and black anything tight, short or see through". Our trip ended in two days but I missed my daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Life was back to normal for me, Rachel was getting bigger and she was saying more words now. She had enjoyed her time with her grandparents. Things were great between me and Dave he was a part of Evolution now with Ric, Triple H, and Randy Orton. Mark and Sara ok. Sara seemed a little off for some reason and it was worrying me for the most part me and her had always gotten along. That week at thr cabin had been amazing being with Dave for a week I think really helped seal our relationship. But today I was back at work and I was sad, but not because I was at work but because I missed Dave. I send out my emails and go over with the head nurses what needs to happen on each shift. I had just hired Jennifer Kerns as the 3rd shift charge nurse and so far she was doing great! The day passes slowly and I feel so drained like I had no energy left. I make my way to Mark's house and knock on the door, Sara answers and she looks like she hasn't slept in days. "Ok Sara I want you to tell me what in the hell is going on". Sara breaks down and cries I hug her letting her get her tears out. "I can't have kids Bailey. The doctor told me today that it was impossible"!. I can't help but fill for the girl I knew what it was like to want another child. "Oh Sara its going to be ok. I have been wanting a baby brother or sister for Rachel". Mark was on the road for five months straight and Sara didn't need that right now. I had the next two days off and I planned on getting Sara out of this depressed state she was in. "Mommy, Mommy"! Rachel says as she runs up to me wrapping her arms around my legs. I gather my daughter in my arms and she reaches her hands out toward Sara. "Is she my auntie"? Rachel asks as she looks at me "yes". I say and Rachel launches herself into Sara's arms hugging the crying woman. "Its ok Aunt Sara". Rachel says as she jumps down and takea of running toward her room."Sara Rachel thinks the world of you. I tell you what, I have the next two days off of work so I'm going to stay with you". Sara's face lights up and she hugs me tightly who would have thought me and her would have become best friends! "In fact Sara why don't you go take a hot bath and relax for a little bit. I will fix meat loaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, and mixed veggies". "Mark has told me that your a really good cook I can't wait to try it". Sara says as she heads upstairs and I head towars the kitchen to start dinner. "What you doing babe". Dave asks as I craddle the cell phone between my ear and shoulder. "Cooking dinner for Sara, she has been under the weather lately". "Honey your such a sweetheart, how did I ever get so lucky to land a woman like you" "I don't know maybe it was the way you kiss, or maybe the way you touch me". I sau as I bite my lip as I hear him groan. "Bailey I'm going to have to spank your ass for teasing me". Dave says as I giggle. "I miss you already". "I miss you to, I can't wait until I have you in my bed". I can feel my body respond and I have to mentally shake myself. "We should not be doing this over the phone" I say as I put the cut up potatoes in a pot to boil and then wash my hands and start on the meat loaf and mixed veggies. Rachel comes running into the room with a huge smile on her face "is it true mommy, aunt sara said we are staying here tonight". Rachel always made me smile "yes baby its true". Rachel squeals as she takes off running again, when Sara comes into the kitchen everything is set. "Oh my god girl no wonder Mark loved your cooking it smells delicious". "Thanks, I try". I say as we all sit down for dinner. Rachel had gotten her bath and she was finally settled for the night in bed I join Sara in the living room. "I'm sorry that I haven't been myself lately Bailey. But can I share something wIth you. " "Sure you know you can talk to me about anything". "Well Mark still wants to be with you". I look at Sara shocked there was no way Mark still felt the same especially when I'm with Dave now and I have finally moved on. "Oh Sara stop It Mark loves you it's very plain to see". "Bailey! I need you to open your eyes and wake up! Mark called out for you the other night during sex, I don't think he even realized he did. That's why I have been avoiding you". Sara says as she lays back on the couch "Sara I'm with Dave". "Yes but your heart's not really in it. Bailey I'm leaving Mark I still want us to be friends but it feels like I'm being cheated on and its not fair to me". Sara says as she looks at me. I can't believe what she has just told me."I just can't do this anymore Bailey. Your an awesome person and I truly do have feelings for you. But your a nurse and I'm on the road all the time its just not going to work". Dave says as he hugs me. He was right and as much as I hated to admit it, I kiss him on the lips and he walks out the door leaving my heart bleeding on the floor. I was so depressed, I refused to talk or see anybody. I had talked to Sara but the only thing I did was go to work, pick up Rachel and come home. Sara had left Mark but they still remained great friends. Dave had been caught by Mark with Melina, I didn't ant to believe him at first but when Dave said he was wanted to move on I let him. I didn't have any choice I had a daughter to raise. I hear Rachel cry and I head toward her room she is sitting in the middle of the bed as pale as a ghost. I immediately feel her forehead and she is buring up. I call her doctor and he tells me tk bring her in first thing in the morning but if her fever continues to take her to the er asap. Even though I was a nurse when it came to your own children sometimes you forgot everything you have ever learned."mommy my stomach hurts". I craddle her in my arms and try to get her to calm down i go and grab the children's Tylenol and I get her to take some but ends up throwing it back up. I decided to take her to the doxtor so I dress her as warmly as I can and call Mark. "Bailey what's wrong"? Mark asks worry evident in his voice. "Its Rachel she is running a high temperature and she can get anything down. I'm on my way to the hospital now. Mark hangs up the phone and I already know he is on the way. I arrive at the er and i go inside hoping they can make my baby girl feel better. 2 hours latet Mark carries a sleeping Rachel in his arms into his house. Mark was keeping her tonight since we had a couple of weeks off. He had finally heard from Sara and it only seemed to make his mood toward me worse. Sara and me still talked on a regular basis even though her and Mark were no longer together, Sara still watched Rachel for me while I worked. Mark lays Rachel in her bed and pulls the covers up around her. Turns out she just had a 24 hour stomach bug they gave her some antibiotics and told me to make sure she got plenty of fluids and rest. Mark looks at me "you have done such a good job of raising her Bailey. Thank you for raising such a wonderful kid". I smile as I look at Rachel she looked just like her daddy. "Your welcome Mark she is my reason for breathing". I say "She is mine also". Mark goes to reach for me but I back away neither of us needed to be with each after breaking off from our significant others. "Its best we leave it be Mark. Your not ready for commitment and I want the complete opposite of what you do". I say as I heard towards the staircase and he follows after me he grabs my arms and spins me around to face him pulling me to him. "Bailey your all I have ever needed". I shove at his chest and open the door for him. "Please Mark before one of us gets hurt again". Mark understands my plee he walks away grumbling and I can't help but smile he was so use to having what he wanted and I had just refused the deadman. I stayed at home the next couple of days to make sure Rachel was ok the first day she slept most of the day. The next two dayd she started to feel bettet she was able to hold down fluids and her medicine and some chicken broth. By the third day she was up walking around but as active as she usually is. I hear a knock on the door and I answer seeing its Sara. I invite her in and she steps through the door with a get well soon ballon and some goodies for Rachel. "Mark told me she wasn't feeling good so I figured I would stop by and see her". I hug Sara and I lead her toward Rachel's room. Rachel has all of her toys pulled out and is sitting in the middle of the room talking to one of her barbies. I can't help but laugh and she looks up and sees Sara, she jumps up and runs toward Sara wrapping her arms around Sara's legs. "Ra Ra"! She says which was kind of her nick name for Sara. Sara picks the girl up and Rachel hugs her neck "How are you feeling baby girl"? "Better". Rach says as she wiggles to get out of Sara's arms to go play again. "So...how are you and Mark doing"? I arch my eyebrow at her "what are you talking about". "Yall didn't...you know". "Hell no! I told him no. Sara what did he tell you"?! "Nothing. I...I... just assumed yall two did since you and him are both single now". "Sara I'm not ready for a relationship with Mark. Yes I love him but how are we supposed to be together when both our lives are taking completely different roads. I'm a nurse and he is always on the road with the WWE.". "Bailey the man loves you and he is miserable without you. You are going to have to choose what matters to you the most". Sara hugs me and she hugs Rachel who is rubbing her eyes and I know she is beyond tired. "I got to go, I actually have a date tonight". I hug Sara and tell her I'm happy for her as she leaves and I go to fix dinner for me and Rachel pondering everything Sara had just told me. We finish dinner and I take her upstairs and give Rachel a bath, and dress her for bed. It was hard to believe she had another birthday coming up my baby girl is going to be 2 years old!

Rachel's 2nd Birthday was about to be under way in about an hour. This years theme was a princess everything was purple and pink there were going to be about 30 guests and most of them were wwe talent. It was sad I had no friends or family to share these memories with and it broke my heart I missed my mom and my granny so much at this point but I wipe the tears away and put on a smile my face. Rachel was beyond excited and it made my heart swell with joy I loved my daughter and I would give up anything for her. The doorbell rings and Rachel comes running into the room as I pick her up and answer the door, it is Mark with a tiny, buxom brunette. "Daddy"! Rachel says and flings herself into his arms. "Hey baby girl Happy Birthday"! Rachel beems and I step out of the way to let them in oh great I think to myself I have to endure this for a whole three fucking hours. Sara and Evan showed up ten minutes later along with Stephanie and Paul, Dave showed up with Melina, Trish, and Amy, Sean, Shawn, Kevin, and Scott Hall who I really didn't know all that well. "And who is this beautiful woman". Scott says as he pulls me into a hug I roll my eyes great that's all I needed was another wrestler to be with pretty soon I would probably be known as the local ring rat. "Scott this is Bailey Rachel's mom, Bailey this is the one and only Razor Ramon". I arch my eyebrow "Who is Razor Ramon"? I ask and several people look shocked including Scott himself. "Bailey doesn't watch wrestling Scott she didn't even know who Mark was when she first meet him". Kevin says as he hugs me and Rachel is running around hugging everybody. Several of my co workers show up with their kids and Rachel immediately screams out her excitement at seeing kids her own age. The kids are out back playing in the bounce houses I had rented and set up. "Mommy, mommy come in the bounce house". I look at Rachel and I'm hesitant ay first but Scott drags me towards the bounce house with Rachel leading the way along with all the kids. It was more fun than I thought it would be Scott is on one side and I'm on the other with all the kids in the middle. Scott bounces first then I as the kids begin to squeal as we send then flying up "don't stop momma this is so much fun"!. I see Scott bouncing toward me "Scott Hall don't even". Before I can finish he tackles me I'm laughing so hard my sides just as the kids also jump onto us also. I slowly climb out of the bounce house waving my imaginary white flag Scott climbs out also helping me stand up and I feel like I have been stuck by lightning. I ignore the feeling and walk toward the house until I see the rest of the adults come out in their swin suits "You don't mind if we go swimming". Stephanie asks "Of course not its a birthday party". "Mommy can I go swimming"? Rachel asks "Of course you can princess". I take her hand and we walk toward the house to get her changed. "Are you going to swim"? Sara asks I shake my head no not really wanting to be seen in a swin suit in front of all these perfect wwe bodies."Oh come on mommy everybody else is". Rachel says as she tugs on my hand I roll my eyes and finally say "yes". Which I have to mentally prepare for this I was plain compared to everybody else. I help Rachel dress and send her down with Scott who for some odd reason she had really taken a liking too. I shave really quick and dress in my blue sequined bikini it wasn't trashy but it showed enough I wrap myself up in the beach towel and head downstairs and out onto the back patio. Msrk has the grill fired up and ready to go and then all of a sudden I'm not ashamed anymore I drop the towel and walk toward the water not sure of how cold the water was. I can feel eyes on me Mark, Scott, and Dave are all stairing at me. Melina smiles as she slap Dave on the arm. "The water isn't cold at all Bailey". Melina says as she swims toward the deep in fuck it I say and do a cannon ball off the diving board as the kids are laughing. "Since when did you get a tattoo"?! Everybody asks looking at the side tattoo that stretches from my midsection down to my hip bone it starts right at my midsection and goes down toward my hip bone and ends at the top of my bikini line. The rose is colored in a dark red and the petals are black giving it a very dramatic look "About 2 months ago Rachel was spendinf the day with Vanessa my co worker so she could play with her daughter Rose. It was a spur of the moment thing". I say as I had already applied suntan lotion to coat the tatto to protect it from the sunlight. "Wow I never saw you as the tattoo kind of person". Mark says and I laugh "I wasn't as much of a chicken shit as I thought I would be". I get out and grab my towel and prop myself in a lounge chair sipping on a glass of sweet tea. Mark puts the hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill as I go inside and gets all the condiments ready. We eat as Rachel asks "mommy who is that woman with daddy"? I'm at a loss for words I had no idea of what to tell her. "I thought daddy was with Aunt Sara". My face turns a bright red as the questions keep rolling out of her mouth. "Baby me and your mom are your parents but we aren't married. I'm dating Michelle who really wants to get to know her". Rachel cocks her head to one side checking the woman out who smiles but is totally uncomfortable. "I don't like the way she looks at my mommy, she gives my mommy these evil looks". "Rachel Noel". I say "Apologize now, that was very rude". Rachel holds her head down and looks back up "Sorry mommy and daddy". "Rachel"? "Sorry also...Michelle" she says and goes back to eating her food. I let out the breathe I have been holding and finish my own plate of food. "Bailey can I talk to you...alone". Mark says the tone in his voice vibrates throughout me this was not good! I follow Mark into the kitchen and he pushes me up aganist the wall and I feel his hardness. "Mark what are you doing"? "I need you Bailey". He kisses me and I'm lost his tounge was making me wet. "Mark we can't do this your". I push him away and turn and walk away leaving Mark grumbling again. We sing happy birthday to Rachel and she opens her gifts it had turned out to be a great day but Mark's kiss messed me up completely. Sara helps me clean up and get everything back in order I hug her and thank her for the help. "It was nice to meet you Evan, thank you for coming she loves her gift already". Rachel was sleepy so I bathe and dress her and tuck her in for the night. She is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow I kiss her forehead "Happy Birthday baby girl". I close her door as I walk out of the room and head to my bathroom where I shower and put on my pjs but I was so worked up ocer Mark's kiss that I was nowhere near ready to go too sleep. I go to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee when I hear the front door open. Thats weird I know I locked the door as I turn around Mark is standing in the kitchen Im speechless he takes two strides and he is in front of me. He kisses me again and this time I don't fight him but embrace the kiss. He quickly makes work of my clothes and I'm naked in front of him, it had been almost a year since I had been with anybody. "Perfect". He sets me on the kitchen counter and steps between my legs after he has stripped down to his boxers. He kisses me again running his hands up and down my back I spread my legs a little wider to accommodate him. I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips move to my neck and then my breast he sucks one into his mouth while he massages the other causing me to moan into his mouth. I can feel his hardness pressing against my already moist center, I reach down and grasp his shaft in my hand and move it up and down causing him to groan and he nibbles on my bottom lip. Mark reaches down "Fuck Bailey. Your already soaking wet for me". Mark says against my throat as he shoves two fingers inside of me I arch my back thrusting my hips forward seeking sweet release. Mark pushes me ever so lightly so that I'm laying back on the cold marble "I'm going to fuck you Bailey". He sayd as his lips are buring a trail of fire on my already heated skin. I moan as I feel him at my hot entrance as he runs his hand over my tattoo "That's fucking sexy". He groans out as he places my leg around his waist and roughly shoves into me. "Oh Marrrkkkk". I moan as his rhythm picks up speed his hand runs down my face and he wraps it around my throat but doesn't hurt me. Then runs down pinching my nipple my moans and geunts becoming louder with each thrust he makes. Mark sits me up and continues his sensual assault on my body for the moment that we lock eyes I realized that I never stopped loving him. I can feel Mark swell inside of me and I cum screaming out my pleasure as I go limp against Mark as he cums also. "Iam so not done with you yet"! Mark says as he picks me up and carries me up the stairs. Mark practically takes out the door to my bedroom as he sets me on my feet but I don't give him time to do anything else . I sink to my knees in front of him and begin to love him orally Mark's hand cups the back of my head "God damn Bailey I can't last long with you doing that". Mark says as he looks up at me and I look up at him but don't stop, Mark grunts and sends his seed deep in my throat. "Oh Bailey you don't listen well at all do". I shurg my shoulders and I stand up I can't help but notice how much toner he looks and then I notice he's hard...again. He pushes me back toward the bed and turns pushing me onto all fours I grin as he climbs behind me and runs his fingers down my spine. "You want me baby". He gathers my hair at the nape of my neck and gives a little tug. "Answer the question Bailey". Mark says as he slides into me halfway then pulls back out. I groan as Mark laughs "Bailey..Do you want me". "Yes Mark"! I moan as he shoves back inside of me I back myself up against Mark as he slap me on the ass riding me until we both explode. "What about Michelle". The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, I slap my hand over my mouth as I'm expecting to get told off. Mark gathers me in his arms and I lay my head on his chest as he runs my fingers through my hair. "She was to make you jealous". I bust out laughing and Mark arches his eyebrow at me. "Mark it did nothing but make me mad and dread having to spend an hour with her hanging all over you". Mark laughs as he lifts me up anf I straddle his lap moaning as I feel his shaft seeking entrance. "I forgot how much you". The words are lost on my lips as I slide down on top of him. "Fuck your so big". I groan out as I throw my head backwards my hair falling down my back as Mark rubs his thumb over my clit causing me to quiver as I ride him "Bailey". Mark screams out my name as he cums his seed shooting deep in my spasming passage and I cum collapsing on his chest as his arms wrap around me. "Bailey I love you". His words warm my heart Mark was was not always an a sentimental man it was rare he showed any feelings at all. I f all asleep on his chest wrapped up in his arms. "Momma...momma". I wake up too see Rachel smiling at me. "When did daddy get here". Then I remembered what happened. I elbow Mark in the side and he peeks up at me. "Daddy what are you doing here so early". "Daddy was helping me fix something in the house" I say as Mark climbs out of the bed with boxers on thank God! Mark swings Rachel up into his arms "Why don't me and you go fix momma breakfast" "ok daddy". I roll out of bed and shower real quick dress and head downstairs. "Daddy why was mommy turning red this morning". "She was hot I guess she had to much cover on". Mark says as he bears up the eggs and pours them into the frying pan. "Things smell great in hear". I say as I walk into the kitchen sitting on one of the stools. Mark kisses me on the cheek and Rachel climbs into my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. "Momma do you have to go back to work in the morning"? Rachel asks as she lays her head on my shoulder. "I have to work baby mommy needs to make an income". "Actually you don't". I look at Mark with question in my eyes. "I called in for you. Told them you had to tend to somethings". Why was Mark always doing this to me? We eat breakfast in silence when my cell phone rings. "Hey Bailey I wanted to call and see if it was ok if I picked up Rachel today and took her to the zoo". Sara asks. "Sure what time are you coming to pick her up"?. "We should be there in about 15 minutes". "Ok see you shortly". "That was Sara she is picking up Rachel today to take her to the zoo". "Really mommy?!". "Yes lets go get you dressed". I look at Mark who is grinning from ear to ear yep this was planned. Mark takes Rachel upstairs to get her ready and I get ready to cuss Mark out. "Hey Rachel are you ready to go"? Rach comes flying down the rest of the stairs "Yes! Thank you mommy for letting me go". Rachel says as she hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Thank you daddy for fixing the broken part of this house". I blush as Sara arches her eyebrow at me I smile and mouth "I will tell you later". "OH and by the way Rachel is going to spend a couple of days". Mark hands Sara Rachel's overnight back and she leaves Mark comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me "Now I have you all to myself". "All to yourself. Mark you are the mist selfish man I have ever meet"! I say as I shove him away from me. "Don't fight it Bailey". Mark says as he grabs me and cups my sex I shove him away again but the man is as strong as an ox. "Bailey". Mark says in a stern voice I turn to walk up the stairs and I get about halfway when I feel my pj bottms come down and my top is ripped off. He turns me around and kisses me his kiss always made me weak. 'Mark stop'. "No". He breathes as we sink down onto the stairs "Mark". "Shhhh". Mark unbuckles his pants and parts my legs he guides himself into me I open myself to him and moan as I feel him stretching me filling me up. Mark throws one of my legs over his shoulder sinking deeper into me I throw my head back as i feel that pull again, I grab Mark holding onto him my nails digging into his flesh. My moans and his grunts mixing together as we kiss "Harder Mark" I say against his lips. "Go...he says up the stairs now". I don't think twice but hurry up the stairs with Mark close behind, Mark bends me over thr banister uses his leg to part mine and shoves into me again. "Fuck...that's it...Mark"! I scream as his speed picks up. Mark reaches around with both hands and massages my breasts "you are mine Bailey". I arch my back as I grip the banister I scream out my release as Mark does the same and we had me to myself for a whole week!


	9. Chapter 9

"Bailey I don't want Scott Hall coming around you or Rachel. He is bad news and I prefer that you stay clear of him". I cradle the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I send out a memo to all the supervisors about the new changes coming up for the new year. It was December 1st and everyone was getting excitied about the holidays including me and Rachel. I roll my eyes ever since Mark had taken me that night we made it clear as to what he expected out of me. No he didn't pop the question but with the way he was acting and the way I sometimes chewed his ass out we might as well get married. "Mark, Scott has been nothing but super nice and sweet to me and Rachel. You know I only have eyes for you Mark Calaway. I say as I quickly go over a new employees 90 day review marking what needs improvement and what she has excelled in. "I know baby but he is always drunk at the arenas and always popping pills I don't want that arounf my daughter or around you". The crazy thing was Scott was always clean and sober everytime he was around me and Rachel. "I love you Mark I got to get some work done baby". "I love you Bailey behave or I will have to punish you when I grt home". I giggle as we hang up the phone and I burry myself in the days work...which was a lot! Mark would be home on the 21st of December and would leave until after the first of January which I was beyond excitied about. My phone gors off agin and I smile its Scott he had been checking on me ever since Rachel's 2nd birthday party which I thought was sweet. "Hey Scott". "Hey sweetie I was just calling to see how you and my little princess are doing". "Well, Scott I'm at work right now but we are both doing good. Rachel and me are both ready for Christmas to be here because Mark comes home"! I can hear Scott groan but I ignore it. He had been trying to make the relationship more than what is was I had to quickly squash that idea. "That's good hey I was going to ask since I'm in town tomorrow can I crash at your place". Scott asks 'Scott you know you are always welcome at my house" "Ok I will see you tomorrow around 7pm" we hang up the phone and I cut it off completely not wanting to be bother the rest of the day. My work day finally ended at 3pm so I rush home, pick up Rachel, get home and shower and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Rachel is asleep in her room and I smile as she comes walkinf into my room as iam flat ironing my hair. "Mommy who is coming tonight"? "Scott is coming baby girl he wanted to see how you are doing". I say as I smile at her "what about daddy, mommy when is daddy going to be here"? "Baby daddy will be here in another two weeks". "How lonf is two weeks mommy". I bust out laughing as I unplug the flat iron and pull my hair into a ponytail I swing her up into my arms and she lets out that laugh that I love to hear. It was 7pm and Scott said he would be here by then just as thr thought crosses my mind the doorbell rings "Its Open". I hollar and Rachel jumps up from where she is coloring "Scott, Scott! I so happy to see you". Rachel sayd as she claps her hands and jumps into his arms. "I'm glad to see you too baby girl! Rachel kisses his check and rubs her belly "I hungry mommy". Shit! I hadn't even started on dinner "Dinner is on me tonight". Scott says as he grabs my keys and motions towards the door. I sigh and go to grab my purse but he levels a look at me "Ok, Ok I get the damn point"! I say as he all but drags me out the door and into the range rover I was in for a long night. Scott took us to Rachel's favorite place Double Dave's pizza needless to say Rachel was very very happy. We order her favorite which she is just like me a regular cheese pizza. I laugh as Scott makes funny faces at Rachel causing to laugh and squeal in delight. We finish up and we head to the beach where we all run in and out of the waves splashing and soaking each other. My shirt and pants are sticking to me as I clim into Scott's range rover "Scott! Your car"! I say as I realize he has leather seats. Scott gives me an extra set of my clothes to change into I arxh my eyebrow at him. "While you were helping Rachel I sneaked uo into your room and grabbed you extra clothes. "Thank you Scott" I say as I go into the bathroom and change into thr extra set of clothes only he would pick out shorts and a tank top! "Thank you Scott for taking me to my favorite place tonight". Rachel says as she rubs her eyes and is soon sound asleep in the backseat. "Seriously Scott thank you this meand a lot to me". "Anything for you and Rachel". Scott says as he places his hand on my knee and he tries to move it upwards but I push his hand away. "No Scott, you know I'm with Mark". "Is Mark going to marry you Bailey? Id he actually going to make a commitment to you"?! Scott asks his eyes boring into mine "Scott please we will not talk about this in front of my daughter". I say through my teeth as he pulls up into the driveway. "Look, I'm sorry Bailey. You know I think the world of you and Rachel please forgive me". "Apology accepted". I say as I grab Rach out of the car and Scott unlocks the door for us. I change her into her pjs and lay her in bed she had me from hello. Scott crashes in thr spare bedroom and i head to my room shower and turn in for the night Scott was taking Rachel to the park in the morning. My alarm goes off at 5am and I groan even though I didn't have to work today I still liked to get my morning started early. I dress and head down to the kithen and start a pot of coffee. "Morning beautiful". Scott says as he walks into the kitchen stretching "Morning Scott". I say as he takes a seat at the table. "Your up way to early for not going to work today". Scott sayd as he actually sees what time it is. "Its what I'm trying to do everyday I get more stuff done this way". I say as I pour myself and Scott a cup of the strong brew and we sit out on the patio to watch the sunrise together. "How does things worm with Mark being on the road". I look st Scott "We manage. I love him Scott and I will always be here for him when he returns home". At the park Rachel wants to go on the swing. Scott lifts her up into the swing."Don't push her to high Scott"! I say as he puts Rachel in the swing as I stand with him as he begins to pusb her. Rachel squeals with laughter as she kicks her legs "Faster Scott"! Rachel says as she claps her hands. Scott wraps his arms around my waist as Rachel propels herself with her legs. "You have done an amazing job in rasing her". "Scott you have only known me for a couple of months". "I know but everyone brags about how good Rachel is". I smile "mommy will you go down the slide with me"? I stop the swing and lift her out as we climb the slide with Scott right behind us. "Scott just how in the world are you going to get your bring frame down this slide". "It will work". I place Rachel in front of me and wrap my arms around her as Scott does the same with me and this was not a kiddie slide this thing was tall and long it even scared me a little bit! At the count of three we push off and go rushing down the slide all three of us laughing as we reach the bottom and get off. "Again mommy but this time I just want it to be me and Scott". I arch my eyebrow this was not good Rachel never really took to any man but Mark. Mark is standing on the opposite side of the park watching with his fists clenched this was his daughter and girlfriend not Scott Hall's. All Mark could think about was how in the hell could this be happening to him. He knew Bailey was being faithful he trusted her but he sure as hell didn't trust Scott Hall!

I had just put Rachel down to sleep for the night and pulled out some of her gifts that I had to wrap them. It was hard as hell to keep all this stuff hidden from a 2 year old I say to myself as I pull out the wrapping paper, boxes, bows, and tape. It was 9pm and I had a lot to get done Mark was due in around 12am. I had coffee and the radio playing in the background so I was good to go. I start with all the clothes that I had brought her and sitting by the Christmas tree just made me think of Christmas with my mom and grandma I wipe the tear from my eye and by the time I realize it I had everything I pulled out wrapped and under the tree. It was 12:30 and Mark was still not home, I brush my teeth and decided to watch some tv until I felt sleepy. I end up falling asleep in the couch wrapped up in my blanket with my cell phone laying beside me. Mark arrived at Bailey's house around 2pm and he was pissed off at himself for missing the first flight. He was more mad about the fact that he wasn't there to help her wrap Rachel's Christmas gifts. Mark uses his key and unlocks the door and carries his bag in and sets it down near the stairs that's when he sees her aound asleep on the couch. Mark smiles and goes over to the couch he didn't want to wake her up but she was and she was looking at him. "My love"! I say as I sit up on the couch and wrap my arms arounf his waist clinging to him. "I was trying not to wake you up baby". Mark says as he kisses me on the lips "I don't care I'm glad your hear to spend the holidays with us"! Mark picks me up off the couch up I needed him at this moment I wanted to fill him inside of me. I tug him down on the couch with me and I straddle his lap "Feeling feisty". Mark says as he laughs but slowly starts to peel my clothing off. "I need you Mark, I need you inside of me". I say as I kiss his laps and rub myself against him feeling him grow stiff as I kiss his neck running my hand down his body and rubbing his shaft. "You keep that up and I won't last much longer". Mark says as I unbutton his pants and I smile he went commando! I immediately lift up and slide down on top of his shaft causing both of us to groan as I rock myself back and fourth. "Is that what you wanted baby". Mark says as he pinches my nipplr causing my body to quicken toward my release. "Yes". I say as we interlock hands and I lean forward and he grabd my ass and he takes control pumping up into me. "Oh...hmmmm...Mark". I moan out as I cum fast and hard my pussy convulsing arounf his shaft as he swells and shoots his seed deep in my belly. I lay my head on his chest as I'm catching my breath smiling my little family was complete for now until he had to leave for work again. Mark watches her sleep and he knows she belongs to him and him alone. He csrries her up stairs and he lays her down and pulls the covers over them. He wraps his arms around her waist and she in her sleep snuggles closer to him and she sighs he truly love Bailey she was the woman for him as far as he concerned. I wake up the next morning and my eyes flutter open and I'm looking at his massive chest and I watch is steady even breathing. I look up and he is starring down at me his looks alone sometimes made me burry my face in his chest he knew me inside and out. "Morning". "Morning". I say as he kisses me and I automatically jump up thinking about Rachel. "She is fine I just checked on her a few minutes ago. She woke up asking for you and i told her you were up late with Santa. She smiled and fell back asleep". I look at the time and groan it was only 7am Mark runs his hand down my body he already knows it doesn't take much for my body to respond.. He rubs my clit and I open my legs for him and he groans as he feels how wet I'am. He slides two fingers inside of me and my knees buckle. He sits up on the side of the bed and wraps his arm around my waist holding me in place. Mark stands up and he draws me to him and he sends feather light kisses across my cheek and my mouth and my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck Mark cups the back of my head as he licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him. Mark runs his hands down my backside cupping my ass pressing me against him I moan as I feel his hardness pressing against my belly. "Does he ever stay down". "Not when I'm around you". I laugh as he has me lay flat on my stomach this was anew position Mark slides into me from behind while slapping my ass, this position felt incredible I moan as Mark grunts. "Hmmmm oh god Mark". I moan out as I can feel my body spiraling downward and it hits me and I burry my face into the pillow silencing my moans of pleasure as Mark makes one last thrust and shoots deep into me. This Christmas was going to be great"! Mark helps me wrap the rest of Rachel's gifts that following night we had spent the day baking cookies and we went out to eat Rachel was on cloud 9 she loved her daddy. "Daddy do you have to go back to work after Christmas". Rachel asks that night at dinner which was Mark's favorite thing I cooked for him Meat Loaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, and honey glazed carrots. I look at Mark and smile she was smart for her age, sometimes to smart "Rachel daddy has to go to work like mommy does. So we are able to buy the things you that yoy need". I say as I hug her to my chest but then again I had plenty of money saved up and there was really no reason for me. Rachel pouts and I can't help but hurt for my daughter. "Baby daddy will be back before you know it. Maybe you and mommy can come visit me while on the road". Rachel looks at me with hope filled in her eyes "We shall see baby i have see how my work schedule goes". Rachel stands up and stomps her foot in frustration "It's not far mommy you always are working and Im aways with Sara why can't it just be me, you, and daddy"!. "Rachel that is no way to talk to your mother. Go upstairs to your room and I will be up there in a few to talk to you". Mark says and Rachel busts into tears as she runs up the stairs. "We will talk when I come back from talking to Rachel". All sorts of questions were running through my mind as I stand there wondering if made me a bad parent. "Rachel honey why are you so upset?" Rachel wipes her eyes "Because we aren't a normal family. You and mommy aren't married". Mark is at a loss for words his two year old was right and his heart was breaking. "Rachel we are a family I love mommy very much we just have very busy lifes right now". Rachel hugs Mark "I want you home daddy and I want mommy home also". Mark stays with his daughter until she is calm and asleep he covers her up and goes back downstairs to talk with Bailey. "Bailey. ..baby". "Oh Mark I'm a horrible mother"! Mark sits down on the couch and pulls me into his arms "You are not a horrible mother. She is two years old and she has both mine and your genes". I laugh as I wipe my tears away "I know that I don't have to work like I do but I have to make an income". Mark brushes a kiss across my forehead I already knew that Mark wantrd me to quit my job and let him be the soul provider for me and Rachel but I had promised myself a long time ago thst I wouldn't be dependent on a man and so far I had kept that promise to myself. "Bailey that doesn't make you a bad momma. You have done an awesome job with raising her". Mark sayd as he kisses my lips. "I have to wrap your gifts". I say as he nuzzles my neck "I'll still right here while you do that". "Ummm I don't think so" I say as I climb off his lap and wink at him. "Besides baby your gift will be wrapped up tonight under the covers for the next couple of weeks". Mark laughs as he kisses me "besides also I have to wrap you and Rachel's giftd also". I slap him on the ass and grin as he looks at me "I can't wait to have you wrapped uo me in me". I laugh as he goes in one room and I stay in another Christmas would be here in a day and then he would leave to go back to work at the wwe and I would be back at the hospital..."Mommy, mommy! Wake up its Christmas"! I hear Rachel shouting at the top of her lungs. I slowly open my eyes and look at the time sometimes Rachel was up way to early but that's why I loved my daughter she brought a smile to my face. "Ok baby". I say as I feel Mark wrap his arm around my waist. "Daddy, daddy you and mommy need to wake up"! Mark looks at me and smiles and I roll out of bed as Rachel drags me by the arm downstairs "I need coffee honey". I yell back to Mark as he climbs out of bed and follows us. "I will get the coffee going, I can't wait too see Rachel's face when she sees all her gifts". Rachel's eyes grow big as she sees everything that is under the tree "are all those for me"?! She asks "Yes baby all the ones right in the miffle are all yours". "Well I want to wait until daddy gets in here so we can do everything as a family". I nod my head and I sit on the floor with Rachel in my lap. Mark walks in and hands me a cup of coffee just the way I like it "Why haven't you opened any of your gifts.?" "Because daddy we were both waiting for you to get in here sk we can open everything as a family". Mark sits down on the floor and takes both of us into his arms as Rachel jumps up and begins to tear into the gifts...1 hour later Rachel was hungry so we stop oepning gifts and Mark fixes us eggs, grits, and toast. Rachel finishes before me and Mark "Can I go play with my new toys"? "Yes of course baby". She jumps down and makes a b line for her room where me and Mark had placed them. I clean off the kitchen tablem and place everything in the dishwasher and we go back into the living room. I start handing Mark his gifts, I had gotten him a new rolex watch, a pair of new wrestling boots, the keys to a brand new 2004 Ford F250, but the gift he liked the most was hand made. I had made a coupon book for lovers one coupon said "good for one free blow job". Another one said "Have it your way day". "You came up with this"?. I nod my head yes and hr tackles me kissing me as we are laughing "Thank you baby". "Your welcome". "Now its your turn baby". Mark says he had gotten me several very sexy garments to wear for him, perfume, the keys to a brand new 2004 Ford Explorer, and a promise ring that was white gold and had a small ruby setting it was beautiful! I throw myself in Mark's arms "Thank you for making this Christmas so special".

It was the day before Mark had to return back to work and I was beyond depressed but I didn't want Mark to worry about me. Rachel was taking a quick nap. We had family and friends coming over tonight for dinner. I had my head on his chest just relaxing not wanting him to leave. All of a sudden Mark rolls pinning me under him "I want to fuck you Bailey". Mark sayd in low growl, I smile and spread my legs for him as he shoves his already hard shaft inside of me. I moan as I wrap my leg around his waist giving it back to him, moving with him. He pins my thighs down and pumps in and out of me "Marrrrkkkk"! I moan as he turns me on my side and throws his leg over me messaging my breasts as he fucks me from behind. I press myself against him allowing more of him to slide in me "Your so wet". Mark sayd as he kisses my neck rubbing my clit "I'm going to cum". I groan as Mark makes one last thrust and we fall apart together. "Its not over". He says as he slides back into me hard again except this time my back is facing him as iam on top. "I like this view". Mark says as he gathers my hair at the nape of my neck and gives it a tug I moan as I place my legs on the sides and lower mysefl down on top of him. "That's it ride me baby". Mark says as I rock back and fourth on him Mark grunts and I scream as we both cum at the same time. Mark wraps me in his arms "I got to get up, I have a lot of cooking to do". I try to get up but Mark tightens his arm around me "we still have a couple of hours". I push him away and laugh I quickly shower, curl my hair, and throw on some make up. All of Mark's wwe family was in town for a house show so they decided that we should spend Christmas together. I figured why not they were the closest thing to family that me and Rachel had. The ham was already in the oven, as was the dressing, and the sweet potatoes. I had to get desserts and the green bean casserole fixed as well as set everything up. I come out of the bathroom and head dowstairs making quick work of the food that I needed to fix and wrapping up the food that was ready. 2 hours later all the food us ready and the tables are set up as everyone starts to arrive. Dave and Melina, Paul and Stephanie, Sara and Evan, Trish and Christian, Amy and her boyfriend Matt Hardy who I didn't really know that well. I go upstairs to check on Rachel and Mark I smile as I see Mark brushing her hair and putting it up in a ponytail for her. I lean against the door just watching them "Daddy can you talk to mommy about quitting work and letting you take care of us". Rachel says as she hugs him. "I will talk to her but I don't know how things will go". Mark sayd as he picks up Rachel and turn towards the door where they spot me. Mark smiles as Rachel beems a smile at me and jumps into my arms as we walk towars the stairs and go down where all our family iw waiting to celebrate the holidays with us.


	10. Chapter 10

"But I'm with Mark". I say to Sara as I sit at her kitchen table drinking coffee. I look at the ring on my ring that Mark had given me for Christmas. It wasnt a engagment ring but it was his promise ring to me. And that meant the world to me he knew i belonged tl him and there would never be another man in my life but him. I didn't feel good eariler this morning so I had called out from work. Plus I had caught up on all my paper work and we had no new admissions so there was nothing for me to do other than send out the usual emails and I could do that from home. "Bailey Mark may come home to you but what is he doing while he is on the road for months at a time"? Sara asks as she hugs me, she had become my best friend and I was sl thankful for her. "I trust him Sara, I'm on the phone with him 90 percent of the time. Sara I love him he owns me heart and soul". Rachel was spending the week with Sara since Sara and Evan had brought their son home Rachel had fallen in love instantly. He was adorable they had named him Evan Eric Smith and it also made me long for another child, I had stopped taking birth control and Mark didn't seem worried about it he always came in me. I shake my thoughts clear Scott was coming into town today and he was taking me out to dinner, I didn't want to go but Sara told me to get out of the house and have some fun. Scott had become a good friend to me but he always wanted more and I belonged to Mark Calaway. I hug Sara goodbye and I kiss Rachel tell her to be a good girl and I head out to my car going home to shower and change. Scott rings the doorbell and I answer the door dressed in a blue jean skirt knee length and a royal blue halter top with a blue jean jacket over it. Scott hugs me his hands lingering just a little to long on my hips. "You look amazing tonight Bailey"! "Thanks Scott are you ready to go"? Scott hands his head and I grab my purse and my keys and we head toward downtown Houston. He takes me to new restaurant that has an upbeat feel to it, he does everything a gentleman should do but I still wished it were Mark doing this. "How was your holiday Bailey? Sorry I didn't make it into town I was actually out of the state wrestling fot a couple of indy federations". "Scott its ok you don't have to explain yourself. Me, Rachel, and Mark had a great holiday together really it was perfect". I see the look on Scott's face and I groan the man was jealous of Mark and I didn't understand why. Mark was coming coming in a couple of days for a "mini" vacation as he called it. "Scott what's wrong". He grasps my hand "Bailey Mark is cheating on you". "Huh what are talking about Scott"? "Everybody sees it but you. He is with the same brunette chick that came to Rachel's birthday party". "Scott". "Bailey listen to me Mark does not love you. He is just playing with you. Messing with your head, stringing you along". "Scott". "Bailey don't interrupt me. Mark laughs at the fact that he has you waiting at home for him anytime he wants. But yet while he is one the road he is tapping somebody else's ass". "Scott! Stop it. I know Mark loves me. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you put him down"!. I stand up to leave but he grabs my arm "Bailey I'm sorry its just I have grown to really like you over the last couple of months. You and Rachel have become a part of my life and I want to be the one you comr home to everyday not just two days a week out of the year". I look at Scott and I realize that he is serious, he really wants to be the man in my life. "Scott I'm sorry you know that I love Mark. He is the father of Rachel and he owns me heart and soul". Maybe Mark was right maybe I needed to stay away from him. Everytime he came around he got more and more controlling and possessive. "Just take me home Scott". We leave the restaurant and he drives me home I tell him goodbye and head inside I text Sara and tell her I will be over there in about an hour to hang out with her. I call Mark but it goes straight to voicemail and I tell him to call me asap I hang up and head upstairs and turn on the radio and climb into the shower as SugarLand plays in the background. I climb out and begin to dry off when Scott appears in the doorway and I'm in nothing but a towel. "Scott what are you doing"? I ask and something is lingering in his eyes and it scares me. "Scott please get out so I can get dressed". But he doesn't budge he just stands there so I move past him into my bedroom to put on some clothes when he grabs my arm but not in a gentle way his fingers are biting into my arm. "Scott let me go". "No". He says as he drags me toward him I try yo push him away but he's strong, he rips the towel away from my body and I can see his reaction. "I want you Bailey all of you noy just friendship". "No Scott". But he pushes me onto the bed and climba on top of me. I push him away but he slaps me across the face and tires to pin my hands above my head. I kick at him with my legs but he pins me with body weight. "I will have you". "No Scott stop"! He slaps me again as he kisses me hard and I bit his lip "You bitch"! He says as he unbuckles his pants releasing his member. I punch, hit, scratch, and kick him as I feel his hands roaming my body. He sucks and bites on my breasts as he fingers me but there wasn't any good feeling that came out of this i was scared, truly scared. I finally kick him hard enough to where he doubles over and I grab my clothes and make a run for the door and towards the stairs. I groan as I feel something hit me and I tumble down the last two steps. "Your going to pay for that you whore". I scoot myself back as I look up at a enraged Scott. "I have been the one who had been here for you. Not Mark"!. Scott says as he inches his way toward me, he has nothing on expect boxers and his erection is clearly visable. I begin to cry ad I can already feel my lip swelling, Scott climbs between my legs and pins them down as he forces himself inside of me roughly. I cry and try to fight him off but he pins my arms down and I feel his elbow digging into my side as holds me down. "Your going to enjoy this, I'm a much better lover and much more of a man than Mark will ever be"! He grunts out as he pumps in and out of me. This was not how sex was suppose to be Mark was gentle with me yes we liked it rough but he had never hurt me. I'm still fighting him as his hands are groping me. The only thing I could think of was Mark was right about this guy and I should have stayed away from him. Scott cums on my belly and he stands up smiling down at me as I am curled up in a ball crying the only thing I can feel his pain. "Serves you right bitch. Now Mark will never want you again after he knows you were with another man". Scott says as he kicks me in the stomach and then he leaves me right where I am at on the floor.

Three days later

"Sara where in the fuck is Bailey at". Mark screams through the phone as he is driving like hell through town trying to get home. He had gotten Bailey's voicemail an hour after she had left it he had tried to call her many times but she was not answeing. Sara and several other people had been calling Bailey but nobody was getting a hold of her. "I don't know Mark she texted me and told me she was coming over then when she didn't show up she sent another text saying she was tired and was going to rest. Her job called me the other day yesterday looking for her because she didn't show up for work. She has missed the past two days of work and hasn't even called them to let them know what's going on". Sara says as she looks at Bailey's daughter Rachel who is still sleeping even Rachel was worried about her mom and nobody knew what was going on. "Well i'm on my way to Bailey's house now to see what is going on with her I will call you when I find out what's going on". Mark hangs up and he pulls up into Bailey's drive way and he bangs on the door but there is no answer. Mark was more worried than maf Bailey alwayd answered his phone calld and text messages. He uses his key and let's himself in the house and the hair on the back of his neck stands up. Something was going all the shades were pulled and it was extremely cold inside the house. He sees blood on the floor and panic begins to settle in he rushes up the stairs and sees empty liquor bottles amoung empty beer bottles in the hallway he enters the room and his heart breaks. Bailey was laying in the middle of the bed completely naked as he apporaches the bed he sees the cuts, and the bruises. And he sees the tears on her cheek, he brushes the hair out of her face and Bailey jumps swinging at him. "Bailey, Bailey its me, it's Mark". Bailey opens her eyes and she cries as Mark gathers her in his arms as she tries to cover herself. Her lip and her eye is swollen, there are bruises all over her breasts, her stomach and...finger prints. Anger beings to seep into his veins "Bailey, tell me what happened". Mark sayd as he picks her up and carries her into the bathroom and runs a bath for her. "Scott...Scott". Bailey begins to cry as Mark runs his fingers through her hair. "Bailey you can talk to me. What did he do baby". "He raped me". As soon as the word comes out of her mouth Mark's anger is reaching a boiling point. He sits her in the steaming water and he washes her hair, and he gently washes her body as he goes to reach between her legs Bailey closes them and tries to push him away. Mark can't believe that Scott would do this when he got a hold of him he was dead!. I realize that its Mark and I let him finish washing me as the memories come flying back to me. I cling to Mark and cry letting everything out as Mark picks me up and dries me off and he dresses me in clean clothes. He changes the bedsheets which are covered in spots of my blood from where Scott had hit me and from where I clawed him. Mark lays in the middle of the bed and gives me some Tylenol to take to help ease the pain. He kisses me on the forehead and I can feel his tears fall on me he really cared I think to myself as I feel the sloppiness take over. Mark stays with Bailey until she falls asleep and he grabs the dirty sheets and takes them to the washing machine as he grabs his cell phone and goes down stairs to make some phone calls there were going to a lot of pissed of people. Mark opens the doot as Kevin, Shawn, Dave, Paul, and Evan enter Bailey's place. He didn't tell any of them what was going on along with the guys came the femals Melina, Stephanie, and Sara. Mark takes them into the kitchen he had just checked on Bailey and she was sound asleep his heart broke flr her all ocer again. "Ok I called all of yall hear for a reason Bailey was raped... By Scott Hall". "WHAT"!. They all say as the guys at this point want to kill. "Easy guys Bailey is still

asleep. He did it two days ago that is why she wouldn't answer anybody's phone calls or texts. She was ashamed of what he had did, he wanted Bailey to be his he raped her so that I wouldn't want her anymore". Mark says as he clenches his fists, the girls are shocked and upset that this happened to one of their close friends. "I have hired a PI to see where Scott has taken off too and so far he hasn't been able to find him". I need everybody to stay here for a couple of days to help me show Bailey how much she is loved". Rachel walks into the room rubbing her eyes as she goes up to Mark and lifts her arms wanting to be picked up. "Daddy where is mommy"? "Baby she is sleeping she hasn't felt goof for a couple of days and we want her to get better don't we". "Yes daddy I do". Rachel says as she continues to rub her eyes, the little girl and as so tires she couldn't hold her eyes open. The girl lays her head on Mark's shoulder and is quickly sound asleep he takes the girl upstairs to her room and covers her up. He then heads back down the stairs as he sees the guys talking to each other trying to form a plan where Scott was concerned and the ladies are sitting at the kitchen table planning ways that they can help Bailey back to her normal self. I wake up and look at the clock and groan it was 3pm in the afternoon and I feel a little bit better then all the memories come flooding back I try not to cry as I get up to use the bathroom and I groan even my vagina hurt which was not surprising Scott had really done a number on me. I had went to the doctor a couple of days ago and he had checked me out. He told me I had some tears and bruising and asked me if I wanted to press charges. I told him no that me and my boyfriend sometines like it rough it was easy to cover up a lot of the cuts and bruises with make up. I slowly make my way toward the stairs because I smell coffee. I make my way into the kitchen and I see all my friends there I try to cover myself by crossing my arms but I guess Mark had already told them what had happened. All of a sudden they all engulf me in a huge group hug, by the end of the group hug I'm crying and laughing at the same time. "Thanks you guys, I was afraid to tell anybody what was going on". Mark comes up to me and I look up to him this was the love of my life and the father of Rachel. I fall into his arms thankful for him, and I cry releasing all the pent up emotion and anguish. Mark holds me while I cry wrapping me in his strong arms and I burry my face in his chest breathing in his sent. "We have somebody on Scott now and as soon as we find out where he is we will let the police know. Scott is not going to get away with this Bailey". Mark says as he kisses the top of my head, I wrap my arms around his midsection clinging to him wanting to shut the rest of the worls out expect me, him, and Rachel."Thanks guys for coming, I'm sorry I scared everybody. I just didn't know what to do, he...he told me he would hurt Rachel if I said anything". I feel Mark go rigid, Rachel was the one thing that connected me and him and she was both what our world centered around. I can't even imagion what was going through Mark's mind right now. "He won't get near you again that iam going to make sure of". Mark says as we go into the living room and the girls surround me. "Bailey, anyway thst we can help you let us know. In fact you are coming to stay with me and Paul in Connecticut". I shake my head no but she interrupts me "Don't worry Mark will be coming with us". I sigh knowing that there was no use fighting with anybody they were my friends and they were going to make sure I was taken care of. My body was still sore when me and Mark get ready for bed. Mark had called Vince McMahon his boss and Stephanie's dad who I had gotten to meet on a couple of occasions and let them know what had happened. Vince took immediate action and fired Scott Hall and made sure that if he ever showed up to any of the shows to arrest him. Tomorrow morning me and Mark, and Stephanie, and Paul would be on a plane headed for Connecticut. "Bailey I love you, I'm sorry that I was not here to protect you". I turn toward Mark and I kiss him on the lips and he wraps his arms around me. "Mark its not your fault. You are the love of my life, your the father of our daughter". Mark kisses my lips and the kiss deepens but he doesn't try anything else with me besides just kissing. I reach down and cup his him. Mark pushes my hand away though "Its too soon". And I understand why he did this, he didn't want to hurt me I lay my head on his chest and we fall asleep that way. I had called my job and explained to them what was going and instead of them firing me. They let me off on FMLA and told me to come back whenever I was ready too. Thank God everything was working out and everybody seemed to understand what I was going through. That morning my alarm goes off at 6am, our flight out left at 11am. I climb out of bed and make my way downstairs and turn on the coffee pot. I yawn and wait for the coffee to get done, I pour myself a cup and get started on breakfast the flight we had out today was with the rest of the wwe and I really didn't want to be arounf other people but Mark assured me that everything would be ok and I trusted him more than anybody. I fix sausage biscuits and gravy, I cut up some fresh fruit, and place it in a bowel. As I set the table the crowd of people start piling into the kitchen I smile as Rachel comes running up to me "Mommy, mommy I so happy to see you"! Rachel says as she hugs my neck. She places her hand on my face and looks at me "mommy what happened to your lip and your eyes". I look at Mark and I can't help but tear up Mark takes Rachel into his arms and I leave the room for a minute I go upstairs and take a shower and I look in the mirror. It was hard to believe that I would be 30 years old in a couple of weeks. To think that being broke down on the side of the road one night would change my life forever. I put on my make up and quickly get dressed and put on my shoes and head downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of the crew. I clean up the kitchen and make sure everything is turned off before we head to the airport we havr a 15 minute overlay and I really have to use the bathroom I tell Mark where I'm going and I make my way there I use the bathroom and wash and dry my hands. As i am coming out of the bathroom somebody grabs me and slams me up against the wall I look up and its Scott Hall. I go to scream but he places his hand over my mouth "I told you not to tell". He growls as he presses himself against me. "Now your really going to pay". He says as he places his hands around my throat and begins to squeeze I feel myself getting dizzy when Scott is suddenly jerked away from me and I sink the floor as Mark is beating the hell out of Scott. Paul and Dave pull Mark away from Scott. I cry as Stephanie helps me up from the floor as Scott is holding his noise. The police grab Scott and handcuff him taking him away as Mark rushes over to me and takes me into his arms none of us figured Scott would have the nerve to show up at the airport, I was glad to be leaving Houston for a couple of weeks as soon as my house went on thr market I had decided to quit working and go on the road with Mark until he eithet 1 married me or 2 got sick of me. The police ask me questions knowing that he already had a restraining order and an order of protection against him and knew that he had raped me. They take my statement and tell me that they are going to get him the maximum penalties for all that he had broken and for that I was thankful. Scott Hall was dangerous and he didn't deserve to be anywhere but locked up and put away.

3 month later

Things in Connecticut were going great so far. They had booked Scott and I had testified when he went on trail if looks could kill I would be dead. He received the maximum penalty for the crime he committed and that was 15 years and I was so thankful that it was all behind me now. My house had sold in a record 1 week which surprised me but I couldn't complain the sooner it was sold the sooner I could move on with my life. I had went home and had everything boxed up and moved to Mark's house which by the time me and him got done unpacking and setting everything up were so so exhausted we eat dinner and went straight to bed! Work was sad that I decided to quit but they told me anytime I wanted to come bacm I could. Stephanie and Paul had been so good to mr and Mark that I really couldn't think them enough. Mark still hadn't touched me and I was beginning to go crazy I wanted him so bad but he was so afraid that he was going to hurt me. Boy oh boy was he going to get it tonight I had booked us a room at Permire Hotel and Suits in New Haven, Connecticut. I was already there and had just showed, shaved and made sure I had scrubbed every inch of my body good. I climb out of the shower and dry myself off, I blow dry my hair and curl it. I put on a little bit of lip gloss but no make up the way I planned it we would both be sweating to much for make up. I lotion my body and slip into a red slik teddy it was short and low cut and it was Mark's favorite color on me. Stephanie was watching Rachel for me tonight whilr I spent sometime with Mark. Rachel was three now and she was every bit of her father's daughter. I smile as I spritz somebody body spray on me and I leave the bathroom and look at the time he would be hear in about 10 minutes. I quickly dim the lights and light the candles that were placed throughout the room and spread the rose petals all over the floor and the bed. Also leading from the door to the bed and some on the ceiling fan so when I turn it on we are showered in rose petals. I place myself in thr middle of the bed as I hear the door open and close. I suck my breath in as I see him and I see the color of his eyes change I smilr and wave at him as he tries to control his reaction. Mark walks over to the bed stripping off his shirt and his pants as he apporaches. "What's all this for". He says as he runs his hand up my thigh and kissing my neck. "For you baby". I sit up on the bed and get on my knees as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him as his hands are resting on my hips. "Its too soon baby". Mark says as he tries to pull away but I turn his face toward minr and look him in the eyes "Please Mark, I need you. I need to feel your lips and hands on me, I need to feel you inside of me". I say as I run my hands up and down his body and I reach down inside of his boxers and grasp his cock running my hand up and down on him as he grows in my hand and I kiss his neck hearing him groan. He lays me down on the bed and I with my feet move his boxers down his body and he settles himself between my legs. I moan as he kisses his way down my body. I open my legs for him as he looks up at me "Your beautiful Bailey". He flicks his tounge over my clit as my back arches off the bed as he slips two fingers inside of me my whole body tingling as I can feel myself about to cum. Boy going three months without making love way to many! "Slow down baby. I don't want it to be over yet". Mark says as he moves back up my body, I push him down and climb on top of him and slide my way down his body taking him into my mouth as he groans and cups the back of my head. "Shit...Bailey slow down". "I got to have you". I say as I look up at him I slide myself back up and I sink down ont top of his cock moaning as I rock back and fourth on him also sliding up and down as I feel my juices flowing. Mark groans as he cups my ass as he kisses my lips "Fuck...Mark"! I scream I'm about to cum but he pulls out and flips me onto my back as he slides into my already throbbing pussy. I wrap myself around him as he leans over me both of us wanting to prolong the pleasure. He kisses my lips running his tounge across my bottom lip and i open my mouth moaning as I feel him begin to press against my inner folds. He slides all the way in as he looks at me "Are you ok baby"? "I love you Mark". I can see the emotions spread across his face as he begins to pump in and out of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and I move with him. I roll so that I'm on top again and Mark laughs "In a rush are we"? I smile as I straddle him and move up and down both of our brows covered in sweat at this point I turn on the fan and the rose petals begin to fall. He looks up and smiles as we are showered with rose petals Mark smiles as I'm riding him I moan and lean backwards heightening the pleasure "you pulled out all the stocks didn't you". He says as his hands are on my hips I nod my head yes I squeal as he flips me so that I'm on all fours "Your the only woman I will ever need Bailey". Mark says as he gently slides into me I press back against him seeking more of him I groan as he rides me slapping my ass as he does. I moan as his pace quickens "more". I groan out as Mark reaches around and massages my breast he twists my nipple and I scream out my release quivering beneath him as he cums and we fall down together on the bed exhausted this was all I wanted and needed in my life besides our daughter Rachel.


	11. Chapter 11

"How are you feeling"? Stephanie asks as she is holding my hair back from my face as I'm emptying my stomach again for the third time. I had been sick for a good couple of weeks not keeping any down and basically surviving off of water and saltine crackers. Mark didn't seem to notice but I already knew I was in what some people would is is delicate condidition I was pregnant. But life on the toad with two children was not what I wanted to eventually get married but Mark seemed in no hurry to rush to the alter. Yes he loved me and he loved our daughter Rachel but He was content with the way things were. It had been a year since I had been raped and there wasn't a day that went by that I sometimes looked over my shoulder thinking he was behind me. But Scott was in jail for 15 years and with me traveling with Mark like I was the chance of him finding me was slim. Stephanie lead me to the catering area and grabbed me a bottle of water."when are you going to tell Mark"? Stephanie asks as I sip my water slowly. ...not wanting it to comr back uo. "I don't know Stephanie..Mark is so busy with his career he had so much going for him. But I don't want to be on the road traveling with a 4 year olf and one in the over". I say as my hand sets over my stomach there was a baby in there and I needed to get to the doctor asap. Maybe I could get Mark to let me stay with Sara and Evan for a couple of weeks but then again I didn't want to bother them. Seemed like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I see Mark come walking into catering with Rachrl beside him she wiggles to get free out of his arms and she runs full speed at me jumping into my arms. "I missed you momma". "I missed you two baby". I say as I kiss her check and she lays her head on my shoulder. I can't believe she is four years old, I had just gotten one out of diapers and now I'm having another one. Mark hugs me Mark's hair was down to his shoulders again and I loved it he was facing Mr. Kennedy tonight on Smackdown and they were bring back "Thr Lord of Darkness". I sometimes wondered when Mark would finally hang up his wrestling gear and call it quits he was getting older and some old injuries were trying to nag their way back but Mark was a hard man to keep down. I needed to tell him I was pregnant but first I wanted to get to a doctor to see how far along I really was it was a good thing we would be in Houston tomorrow I would call my doctor and have him see me. Either way I was excitied about the thought of having another child. We arrive in Houston at 3am and everyone is exhausted and bone tired from traveling we say no goodnights to each other everybody just wanted to sleep. My doctors appointment was today at 10am and I was nervous my pregnancy with Rachel went really great. I arrive at the doctor's office a little after 930 and i'm immediately taken back into his room and examined, they also draw blood work and take a urine sample. I'm sitting in the back nervously waiting to hear the results, the doctor comes back in with a huge smile "Well, Bailey congratulations you are about 3 months pregant" I thank the doctor and see my way out three months! I was alot further more than I thought! We were all going to crash at Sara and Evan's house tonight their littlr boy was a year now and he was runnimg around as fast as his little chubby legs could cary him. I had decided thatt when me and Mark got ready for bed tonight I will tell him we are expecting. "Mark I have something to share you with". I say as we are laying in bed, he turns me in his arms and kisses my lips even after almost ninr years together he still made me hotter than a firecracker! "Yes Baby".. He says as he kisses my neck causing me to moan "I'm". He flips me so that I'm straddling him and he places his hands on my stomach. "Are you pregnant Bailey"? I look at him shocked "Did you not think about thr changes in your body or how easily you cum for me now". I blush as he flips me again so I'm on my back and he lays an ear to my stomach I run my fingers through his hair as he looks up at me. "Bailey I'm happy. Thank you for giving me my children". "Wait a minute Mark I'm only three months silly". I say as he runs his hands up my leg reaching the junction between my legs. "I love the way your body grows big with my seed in you". He says as he rubs his thumb over my nub I moan as his hair is tickling my belly. "I hope its another girl. So I can have two princesses to spoil". "Well I want a boy". I say as Mark kisses his way up my body "What about both?!". Mark says with a cheshire smile I slap him on the arm "Are you crazy"!. Mark and me both bust out laughing then it sinks in what if I were pregnant with twins, I shake my thoughts clear as my mind goes fuzzy as Mark is sliding his shaft inside of me. "What a way to distract me". I whisper as his mouth takes over mine maybe things were going to be ok after all. "Mark stop" I say as I slap his hands away I was standing at Sara's kitchen sink but Mark kept pulling up my shirt and kissing and rubbing my stomach. "That's my kid in there". He growls as he kisses my neck I giggle as I turn and wrap my arms around his neck and he cups the back of my head as he kisses me deeply. "Mommy what is daddy doing to you". Rachel asks as her hands are on her hip "mommy had something she was choking on and daddy was helping me". Sara is standing behind Rachel trying not to laugh. "Rachel come here". Mark says as she runs into his arms, he swings her up and she is between the both of us. "Tell her baby". Mark says and looks at me, I smile as Rachel looks at me with an arched eyebrow so much like me. "Well baby you know how you have been asking for a baby brother or sister?". Rachel nods her head and I can tell her interest is perked. "Well in a couple of months we will find out if you are having a brother or sister. Mommy is going to have another baby". Rachel ponders the thought for a momeny and then she throws her arms around my neck. "Oh mommy, daddy can I name him or her when she or he is born"?!" . Rachel says as she hugs Mark's neck she wiggles to get out of our arms and she places her hand and her ear to my belly. "I think its going to be a boy". I smile and wipe a tear from my eye, my little girl was growing up way to fast! Mark made sure I wanted for nothing, he was always making me sit or lay down he wouldn't even let me carry any luggage. But as the weeks went by Mark made no sudden moves on buying an engagement ring or anything and as I hit my fifth month my stomach showing I felt like I was nothing to him. I started to turn down his advances and my heart become cold toward Mark. "Baby what's wrong"? And I being tired of it finally blurted it out. "Are you ever going to make me an honest woman"? I ask as I cross my arms over my chest. Mark is taken by surprise and he wasn't really sure what to say "Do I not mean enough to you for me to marry. What so I mean to you besides your babies momma". I snap at him and he arches his eyebrow at me "Bailey you know I love you" "Really Mark? You would think after nine years and one and half kids together I would at leaft meann something to you!". Mark stands up and he walks up to me and I turn my back to him he slides his arms around me and places them on my stomach "You mean the world to me Bailey and I will ask you to marry me. When the timing is right for us to do so". "So what you are trying to say is after you finish with your wrestling career?" "I love traveling with you don't get me wrong". I say as I straddle his lap on the couch. "I just want our family to be completed Mark I love you and Rachel and this new baby". I say as I take his hands and place thrm on my belly as our boy decided at that point in time to kick my guts. "More than anything in this world". I lay my head on his shoulder, and I can't help but feeling like I'm missing something in my life! His hands caress my back and he kisses the top of my head, could he go back down the alter after his first disastrous marriage? Bailey was a completely different woman from Jodi and Bailey wass the mother of his children that by all means deserved a medal. "Just trust me Bailey". I look up at him and i'm disappointed it seemed like nothing was getting through his thick skull! Maybe there was only one way for me to prove my point and if this didn't help thrm maybe her and Mark were not meant to be. Later thst night after everybody is asleep I quietly pack my bag and Rachel's bag I hated to do Mark this way but I didn't have any other choice. I quietly take me and Rachel's things down to the car and place them in the car and then I go and pick up Rachel who thankfully doesn't wake up and strap her in her car seat. I climb behind the wheel and start the car and pull out of the driveway, therr was only one place I had in mind to go. I pull up in front of the two room bungalow. This place had been my grandmother's when she was alive. She had willed it over to me and my mom when she died and now that my mom was gone it belonged to me. I couldn't sell it, it was thr only thing I had left that was part of my family's. I turn the car off and I take all of our stuff inside and then I go and grab Rachel, she was still asleep it was only 6am and I was tired myself. I was in SugarLand, Texas my grandmother had lived her when she was first married but after she had my mom they moved to Georgia. It was small but everything was neat and tidy I smile as the memories come flooding back to me, oh how I wished I could call up my mom just to see hoe she was doing. I unpack our things and lay Rachel in what would be her bedroom for however we stayed or however long it took Mark to realise that I was more than just his girlfriend. I stretch out on the couch and cover up with a blanket and cry myself to sleep I didn't want to raise this baby by myself. Maybe I was being selfish by taking off like this but maybe just maybe they would understand my plee. I knew that in a couple of hours Mark and a lot of my other friends would be blowing my phone up so I turn my phone off and sleep my dreamd filled with visions of Mark Calaway. "Mommy, mommy where are we at"? Rachel asks as she climbs onto the couch with me sitting in my lap. "We are at my grandmother's home when she was a little girl. "Where is daddy"? Rachel asks his eyes looking straight back into mine expect they were my daughter's eyes. "He went back on the road for work baby". I hated to lie to her but Rachel deserved a "normal" family just like everyone else. "Why are we here"? Rachel asks as she is still looking up at me. "A changr of scenery". "Are you hungry"? Rachel nods her head and I grab my purse and my car keys and I go to the grocery store to grab some essentials I didn't want to take the chancr of anybody seeing me even though we were only 26 minutes outside of Houston. At the store I grab eggs, milk, bread, some snacks for Rachel, oatmeal, grits, muffins, some chicken, and beef, ketchup, and mayonnaise, vegetables, fruits, water and juice. I made sure that I had pulled out plenty of cash in Houston before coming to Sugarland becaude I knew the first thing Mark would do was try and see where I was using my card at. The bagger boy helps me with all the stuff I thank him, buckle Rachel in and head back home. Rachel and me eat dinner that night and we are exhausted I bathe her and dress her for bed and I read her The Cinderella story before bed. "Mommy will I get to see my daddy again soon". I kiss her forehead "Yes baby". She closes her eyes and is sound asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. I walk out into the living room and I decide to turn my phone on just for the hell of it. As soon as it powers on it starts dinging like crazy. Lots of missed calls and text messages some of them Mark, Sara, Kevin, Shawn, and Stephanie. The only person I call is Stephanie because she understood where my heart was at. "Bailey where the hell are you at. Mark is going nuts with worry". "I had to leave Stephanie I feel like its the only way to get Mark to see that I want more than what we just have". I can hear someone in the background and I go silent for a moment just listening. "Bailey where are you at"?. "I can't tell you that, just know that we are all safe". I hang up the phone and turn it back off, I shower and put on my nightgown and settle under the covers. I lay on my back rubbing my belly I smile as I feel our little boy kicking me "I love you already". I say as i turn on my side and close my eyes hoping that my dreams were not filled with him. 'What did she say Stephanie"? Mark asks as he sips a cup of hot coffee, "i think you already know Mark". Stephanie says as she tries to call Bailey back but ita going straight to voicemail. Mark shakes his head as he can feel his tears beginning to start but he brushes them away. When he found Bailey he would put a ring on her finger and give her what she wanted, He didn't relaize what he had until she left! He had put off grtting married again because of what his first marriage ended like but Bailey owned him heart and soul. Mark gets up and puts his cup in the sink and he inhales deeply the pain in his chest almost unbearable. Bailey wakes up and sighs as she looks at the clock sit was 630 I had to get Rachel ready for school, I had transfered her to a school in Sugarland and hopefully she would like it. I slide out of bed and tread to the kitchen where I fix coffee and get breakfast started. I go and wake Rachel up and she pitches a fit at first but she loved school. I brush her hair and pull it into a ponytail and she washes her face and we go into the kitchen Rachel was a lot like Mark in thr mornings she rarely talked and when she did it was to tell me what she wanted to eat. Today she had chosen Strawberry and Cream oatmeal with a peeled organe and a glass of milk. After she is done she brushes her teeth and we head to the car. I walk her to the classroom and meet her teacher. The teacher who is a young blonde woman introduces herself as Miss. Alexander. Rachel is shy at first but she quickly settles in and goes to play with the other kids. I shake hands with her and I head back home. Shr had school until 1pm today but I had a doctor's appointment at 11am to see how the baby was growing and if I was also ok. I arrive a little early and make my way inside luckily the doctor didn't have any appointments this morning so he agreed to go ahead and see me. "Well Bailey everything looks great. He is developing the way he shoulf and eating all the right foods and taking your prenatal vitamins just try not to drink as much coffee". I the doctor and head home to rest before I have to go pick up Rachel. "How was your day at school honey". I ask as me and her are walking back to the car. "It was ok the kids in my are really nice and my teacher is really cool". Rachel says as I unlock the doors for her and she climbs in and buckles herself up. I help her with homework and since it was Friday I decided to take her somewhere special. We walk around downtown for a little bit anf there is a craft show going on, we browsr through a couple of things and she wants some of the colored popcorn they have. We sit down at a bench and eat the popcorn and drink a cherry soad together. "Momma, I love you". "I love you to baby". Rachel pats my stomach and kisses it "I'm ready to meet my baby brother". She says and makes O face as she fills him kicking "Hey must already know that I'm his big sister"! Rachel says with enthusiasm. I laugh as we finish out popcorn and cherry soda and throw our trash away and head home for the night it was just me and her this weekend. Yes I missed Mark especially at night but until he realized what I needed I guess I would be having this baby by myself.

3 months later

"Well I have found out a little bit of information Mark but its not much". David the PI he had hired said. Mark looks at him and nods waiting to hear what he has to say. "She apparently has been staying in Sugarland, Texas which is about 26 miles from here. She hasn't used any of her debit or credit cards so I haven't been able to trace those. But she does have a bungalow thst belonged to her grandmother". "Well what is the address? She is about 8 months pregnant and I don't want her going through it alone". "I can give you thr adress but Mark don't go rushing into anything. You don't want to scare her". Mark nods his head the PI writes down the adress anf Mark shakes his hand. Mark had picked out a ring and was going to make things right with her. He just hoped that he wasn't to late. He calls Kevin and Shawn to let them know what is going on "Well if you will give me the address I will drive by there and check things out". "That sounds good I have been miserable without her I have got to find her, marry her and make things right". Him and Kevin hang up the phone and he grabs a beer and takes a long swig he needed his family back. I moan as I climb out of bed I was 8 months pregnant and I was ready to meet my little guy, I had grown more pronounced with this pregnancy, my stomach was big. .. an uncomfortable big not to mention the swollen tender breasts, swollen ankles and if Mark were here my hips would be his favorite thing. I shake my thoughts clear I missed drinking coffee! But I was doing what was best for my baby boy not I hadn't come up with a name yet I had decided to wait until he was born. My doctor said everything looked good and that I could go at anytime, but so far baby boy wasn't budging. I wake Rachel up for school and she eats her breakfast and I take her to school. She was doing great in school the teacher always gave her a green smiley face and she had even made a new friend. I had to go grocery shopping today and I wasn't looking forward to it. Kevin sits on the side of the road waiting for Bailey to pull out of the school. "I'm following her now ". Kevin says as they pull into the Wal-Mart parking lot. "Damn Bailey looks like your about ready to pop". He watches her waddle into the store she comes back out 30 minutes later with a cart full of stuff which the bag boy helps her put in her car. I sit in my car the tears threatening to spill over, I pull out my cell phone and dial his number just wanting to hear his voice wash over me. He answers after the first thing "Bailey". His voice is like music tk my ears. "Mark...I need you". The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them but it was the truth. "I love you Bailey I need you I want to marry you. I want to be the only husband you ever have". I can hear the tears in his voice and I rub my hand over my enlarged belly. "I'm sorry Mark but I had to see where your true feelings were at". "I understand". Is all that he says "Please...come now". I say and I hear him suck in his breath as I start up the car and head home, I take everything inside. Rachel had torturing

and after school daycare today she did that today because I knew I would have a lot of errands to run plus it was a friday and she was spending tbe night with her friend Kendra she would be homr Saturday afternoon. i shower and change into a long night gown and lay down on the couch as I wait for Mark when there is a knock on the door as I open it Kevin and Shawn both hug me "Girl your going tp have to stip dissappearing like that"! Kevin says as his hands touch my belly "Wow that's a big boy in there". Kevin says as Shawn does the same thing "I have never seen such a large pregnant woman. Not saying anything bad but shit how have you not gone into labor yet". Shawn says as he grabs a seat in the recliner "I hate to break it to you guys but Mark". "We know, we know just wanted to stop by and say hello. Dont ever take off like that again". Kevin says as they leave closing the door behind them that's when I hear the familiar roar of a certian black truck I peep out the window and its him in all his glory. I swing the door open before he can knock or ring and I grab him by the shirt and pull him inside. Mark can't get a word out as I push him toward the couch "easy" I ignore what he says and I staddle his lap pregnant and all as I rub myself against him. I kiss his lips as he runs his fingers through my hair as I reach down and unbutton his pants and hike my gown up and I slide down onto him. Mark grins as he kisses my neck I kiss his noise, his lips, his neck saying the whole time "I'm sorry baby". Mark takes my face in hid hands and kisses my lips as he looks me in the eye "I don't blame you baby. I was being a douchebag I love you Bailey". Mark says as he pulls a box from his shirt pocket and he hands it to me I open the box and I'm in shock as a 12.5 diamond engagement ring stares back at. Mark takes the ring out of the box and slides the ring on my finger "Bailey LeAnn Roberts I love you more than words can say. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize just how much you mean to me. Be my wife and love me forever". I can't help the tears that come to my eyes and I shake my head "yes, I will marry you". Mark kisses me and he enters me again causing me to shiver as we grind with each other. He was the only man I needed in my life from hear on out. "Mark, Mark wake up its time". I say agin as Mark jolts up and he looks at me it us about 4 pm in the afternoon and we were resting on the couch after taking with Rachel on the phone for an hour when I start to feel a pain in my back which quickly spread to my front which caused me to catch breath which triggered contraction. Mark had already packed our hospital bags Rachel was so excited that her daddy was back with us when she the ring on my finger she beamed. I dress and Mark helps me out to his truck and he lifts me up inside his hands are on me the whole time. While driving down the road his hand is rubbing my belly he still couldn't believe how big I had gotten "We get to meet our son today". I say as I grasp his hand my tears pooling in my eyes. Rachel was with Kevin and Shawn for the night because Kevin was more than positive I was going to have the baby tonight and he was right! I breathe in and out slowly muching on ice chips as the nurse checks my vitals and my fluids I was already at 4 centimeters so it wouldnt be to much longer and our little boy would br making its way into the world. Mark brushes a kiss across my sweat covered brow as he makes sure the rest of me is comfortable. "Your doing good Bailey". I smile as u feel another contraction coming on and I somehow manage through it child birth was a messy, crazy, painful experience but it was so worth it! "Ok Bailey its time". My doctor says as she scrubs her hands and dry them then puts gloves on as my feet are proped up Mark is holding one knee up and a nurse the other "Ok Bailey...on the count of three 1...2...3 push". Mark helps me sit up and I push bearing down hard as the doctor counts 4...5..6..7..8. Ok relax". "Come on baby it won't be long". I smile up at Mark as I can feel another contraction coming "Ok Bailey again". I bear down as hard as I can and push that's when I heard it my boys first cry. "Oh look at him Mark". I say as I cry the nurses clean him up and Mark cuts the cord as they swaddle him and place him in my arms. I look at Mark and places my palm on his face "thank you" I look down at my little boy he has my dark hair but again he looks like his daddy. "His name is Jonathan David Calaway". Mark says as I look at him I nod my head that is exactly the same name I had picked out "Its perfect Mark". Even though Mark had said he wanted another girl I knew he was overjoyed at the fact that he had a baby boy as was I. I was so ready to introduce Rachel to her little brother Kevin and Shawn were bringing her up to the hospital now. They deliver the after birth and clean me up putting on fresh linens and a clean gown, Jonathan begins to fuss and I try and nurse him which after a few mis tries he latched on. "This never get old". Mark sayd as he kisses Jonathan's head these were the moments thst meant everything to me.


End file.
